A Modern Myth
by anavihs
Summary: My take on Hades and Seph in our time! Mention of some events of my previous stories, but can be read alone. Now rated M due to mature content in chpt 3, 10 and 14. If it offends, plz skip it. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there everyone! I decided to do a sequel to my story... lol. **

**This is Hades and Seph in OUR world. Lol...**

**Wanna thank everyone who reviewed my other stories, who subscribed to the stories and who added me to their favourite lists! You guys are awesome! **

**On with the story! **

Once in a while, there are stories that appear in vague places, far away from the eyes of experts and specialists, that are read and questioned, analysed and picked at by people who appreciate simple accounts, to find the truth of the tale. Then, suddenly, the story disappears, never to be seen again, hidden by those who told them. Hidden by the people who saw them happen. Hidden to cover up the truth before it is spread too far.

This is one of those tales. It will be told, the truth spread to a small group of people who I deem worthy and then hidden for the safety of mankind everywhere. If everyone knew what I knew, there would be chaos. A chaos caused by those who refuse to accept the truth and those who refuse to accept non-believers.

My identity is simple enough to figure out. For I have seen everything and know all. I am time. All encompassing and all pervading. Many try to defy me. Make machines to try to change their fate. But alas, all shall fail. No one can hide from my wrath. They can use many things to slow my effects, trying to turn back the hands of the ever moving clock, but their attempts are futile. None can hide from my all seeing eyes.

Now that we are acquainted, traveller, here is the tale I shall tell.

Hades, the King of the Underworld, had found a wife who complemented him perfectly. She was the light to his dark. She brought joy to his dreary world. She was the spring in his winter. Ever since she married the gloomy King of the Underworld, he was never quite the same.

Years passed, the only time they were separated was when she returned to her mother to bring Spring and joy to those on earth. The despair of their separation usually was enough for Hades to revert to his previous demeanour. He visited his wife often, her mother blissfully unaware. There were nights, however, when Demeter would insist on having her daughter with her. It was these nights that made their separation almost unbearable.

After six months, when his beloved was returned to him, however, the transformation warmed even the coldest of hearts.

However, those six months are not quite over yet.

Hades sat on his throne on the bank of the river Styx and glared at the soul who moved up next in line. The soul of the young man quivered in his boots, unwilling to move and draw the wrath of the King of the Underworld.

Hades roughly rushed through the memories in the boys mind, looking for the deeds that would aid in his judgement. Recently, as the outside world had changed, he was finding less and less souls who deserved to be sent to the Elysian Fields. Tartarus, however, was fuller than it had ever been before. The people of this century were more obsessed with wars and science than any before them. They used their newfound technology to create monstrous inventions that could wipe out an entire nation if used by the power hungry idiots on earth. He missed the days when he did not have so many conflicting deeds to judge from. He missed the days when a good man was purely good and an evil man was purely evil. It had been quite simple. Now, so many evil thoughts filled the thoughts of man that it was hard to see goodness in any of them. Lust, greed, money, power and treachery were rampant.

"You may go to Asphodel and await reincarnation, whelp."

The boy blinked, disbelievingly. He had been sure the King of the Underworld would sentence him to an eternity of Tartarus just for spite. Hades barked, louder.

"I can still hear your thoughts, idiot. Go quickly before I change my mind."

The young man yelped as if he had been slapped and ran to Asphodel.

Hades sighed and turned to look at the spot next to him where his wife's throne would have been. She would have been sitting there, holding his hand or even napping in his arms while he judged. Sometimes, she brought books to read while she laid her head on his shoulder. He felt his heart clench, shocked that he could feel still _more_ pain than he already felt. He loved his wife more than anything.

He glanced at the line of souls left to be judged and snarled in frustration. He wanted to be left alone, to wallow in his pain. It was a crushing feeling. He had not been able to see his Seph for over a month, her mother insisting on having her in her own bedroom where she could be monitored at all times for the last few weeks of her stay.

He needed his wife more than he needed his own life. He glowered at the line, making them all shudder as he displayed his frustration.

"Next."

He called, angrily and the next soul, her eyes wide and wild with fear moved unwillingly forward.

Seph jabbed the little shovel into the dirt, flinging the dirt over her shoulder, muttering to herself. Her usually pristine appearance was destroyed as she was covered in dirt, her hair partially loose from the conservative bun it had been in earlier. Her previously immaculate white dress and sandals now had brown and green mixed in all over.

"'Gardening has become the new way to relax, yourself, darling. If you're feeling unwanted needs, why don't you go take it out on the flowers?'"

Seph quoted.

"Why did I even bother to tell her how I felt?"

She asked, exasperated with herself. She was usually very good at hiding everything for her mother. Loneliness, however had been the driving factor of confessing to her mother.

"I want my husband and she wants me to _garden_! As if flowers can make me feel any less tusky!"

"I believe the proper adjective would be, _horny_, Seph."

Seph jumped, turning to find her friend, Hermes, commented.

Seph turned to glare at the uninvited visitor.

"I am in no mood for your little quips, Hermes. If there is no purpose for your visit, then leave! I am _busy_."

Hermes looked her over, and then glanced at the almost destroyed bed of flowers that she had been hacking at with the shovel.

"I can see that."

He said, lifting an elegant brow.

"No need to throw a hissy, Seph. I need your help."

"I am _not_ throwing a hissy, Hermes! I am merely taking out my frustration on my mother's _favourite _daisies."

With an evil grin, she jabbed the shovel into the dirt once more. Hermes could barely make out the remnants of the once beautiful little flowers. He shuddered.

"Remind me never to piss you off, Seph."

She huffed and said,

"What do you need help with, Hermes?"

He grinned at her and said,

"There's a human that needs someone's soul back."

Seph laughed in his face.

"As if, Hermes. That kind of request is ludicrous and you know it. Souls can't just be _returned_ at the request of someone. _Unless..._"

She whispered, her eyes widening. Hermes smiled, nodding.

"Yup. The little twit sold the thing. Now his lover wants it back."

"What the hell is wrong with these people anyway? Ever since Pandora opened up that stupid box, I swear, all humans have become _idiots_! Selling their souls. That's a new low."

She rose, dropping the shovel, dusting off her hands on her already dirty gown. She lifted her hands and with a delicate twirl, she was changed into a lovely scarlet dress, dropping softly to her knees and tied around the neck with a thin cord. The neck line was low enough for the very tops of her breasts to be seen. On her feet, she wore comfortable flat slippers.

Seph sighed and said,

"Who is it and who did they sell their soul to, Hermes?"

"It's not as simple as that, Seph. You need to understand the sitch."

She nodded, leading him to a tree where she sat and he dropped next to her. He took a deep breath to ready himself, before he began his tale.

"The man who sold his soul is actually one of Ares' sons."

Seph gasped at that.

"An _illegitimate_ son, that is. So he's not a God."

Less shocked now, she nodded for him to continue.

"He sold his soul to Hades so that he could protect the woman he had been seeing from his father's wrath."

At the mention of her husband's precious name, she perked up, intrigued. Hades had bought someone's soul? She sighed, shaking her head. She always had to be there to supervise him or he did something silly like this to fill the time away from her.

"Hades hid her well and Ares does not know she exists. Now, however, that Hades' bargain is fulfilled, she wants the soul back."

Seph nodded.

"Well that's simple, Hermes. Just give her the soul."

He scoffed.

"As if Hades would just hand it back. One more thing though. The woman that he asked Hades to protect? Yeah, she's one of Artemis' handmaidens. The psychotic cherry hoarder of a Goddess heard about the little _liaison_ and now she wants the girl's head. This is where it gets tricky. Hades can't let that happen. But you know how well he bargains with the other Gods, Seph."

She sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"As well as a crocodile bargaining with a deer to step into his mouth."

"Yup. So let's just say things aren't going so well with that. Also, Hades doesn't seem to care either way who dies. He said that he agreed to save her from _Ares_ not _Artemis. _He wants the man's soul and honestly, he has a right to it."

She groaned, knowing her husband was the furthest thing from empathetic when she was not with him.

"We need to fix this before Aunt Artie kills the girl and demands the man's soul for _herself_."

She shuddered at the thought. Artemis would torture him more than the tormentors of Tartarus would for daring to touch one of her little handmaidens.

They made their way to Olympus, and were on their way to Artemis' temple when they heard the screaming. They looked at each other, worried before hurrying to the temple.

Inside, Artemis was screaming, throwing things around the room, furious.

"How _dare_ that piece of filth touch her?"

They looked at each other and saw she was yelling at the head priestess of her temple. The woman, although standing straight, her hands clasped in front of her, as if nothing affected her, was shivering uncontrollably, her eyes wide and following Artemis' progress around the room.

Seph ran to her Aunt and pulled her two hands in front of her.

"Aunt Artie. Are you alright?"

Artemis' eyes remained wild for a few more seconds before she recognised her visitor. When she saw it was her beloved niece, she calmed down enough for Seph to take her to a plush chaise.

"What's wrong, Aunt Artie?"

"Seph, darling. It's been so long since I've seen you."

Seph nodded, remembering the visit a few weeks ago.

"I just don't know what's wrong with these men, Seph. They covet what cannot be theirs! They have no respect for the old ways! These ignorant idiots who hope to touch my pure handmaidens have another thing coming to them! I will kill them all. And those _women_. Those stupid fools! If they wish to lead a life of sex and immorality, then so be it! But they _dare_ to become my handmaidens first! I will have their heads, Seph..."

Seeing the crazed look in her Aunt's eyes, Seph decided that it would be prudent to _not_ mention that Artemis herself chose the handmaidens as babes to be raised in her temple. They were not given a choice on whether they wanted to have husbands or not. They were simply forbidden to engage in any kind of sex related activity.

Seph nodded, sympathetically and said,

"You know Aunt Artemis, I completely agree with you. It is not _moral _to be your handmaiden and then change their mind as soon as they become hormonal, sex-crazed teenagers."

Artemis nodded along, her eyes still fiery with fury.

"I think you should let me deal with her, Aunt."

At once, Artemis glanced at her sharply. Seph, however, had had a lot of time to practice deceiving others with her expressions, having a lot of experience with her mother. So when Artemis glanced at her, her expression was one of sympathy and righteous fury. Artemis smiled softly at her sweet niece.

"No darling, do not bother to sully your hands with the likes of that little whore. I will deal with her. Have no worries, dear."

Seph shook her head.

"You do not understand, Aunt. I believe that I can make her suffer far more than you ever can."

Artemis looked at her, disbelievingly.

"_You_, Seph? Who used to cry when you accidently stepped on an ant?"

Seph bristled at the mention of that.

"I am not the same child anymore, Aunt Artie. I am fully grown and far more capable of cruelty than you probably know. Have you forgotten where I have been for the past few millennia, Aunt?"

Her Aunt sat up at that. Heartened, Seph let her powers flare. Artemis shivered as the cold, darkness passed over her.

"Seph?"

She asked, shocked.

Seph smirked, one corner of her mouth lifting in cruel humour.

"I am Queen of the Underworld, Aunty Artie. I am no longer a child. My powers and my ability to torture makes a mockery of anyone else's except my husband's."

Artemis' eyes widened. This was someone she did not recognise. For the first time in her life, she felt true fear. Then, in the blink of an eye, the feeling of dread was gone and Seph was back to her usual cheerful self, any trace of the cruel woman who had been in her place gone.

Artemis nodded, nervously.

"Maybe it would be best I you dealt with her after all."

Seph smiled at her and said,

"Thank you, Aunt. I'll see you later."

With that, she stood and waved to her Aunt who stared after her, now worried for the fallen handmaiden who would have to suffer at the hands of the Queen of the Underworld.

Seph blew out a breath, relieved as she walked from her Aunt's temple with Hermes who had remained silent for the entire exchange, trusting Seph to convince her Aunt without his help.

"Where to now, oh cruellest of all Goddesses?"

Hermes asked, cheerfully. Seph glared at him before they both began laughing.

"So where _are _we going, Seph?"

Seph bit her thumbnail before deciding.

"We better go tell my mother that we were with Aunt Artie or she'll have a horse."

"A cow, Seph."

"What?"

She asked, confused. Hermes smiled and shook his head. Seph hardly ever ventured out to earth, and so hardly interacted with the humans. Due to this, she only picked up bits and pieces of the latest slang from Hermes, who was often on Earth as his job was messenger of the Gods and he travelled extensively. Seph, however, sometimes mixed up the slang, making her own sayings to suit her mood.

"She'll have a _cow_, Seph. Not a horse."

"Why on earth would she have a cow instead of a horse?"

Hermes shook his head and said,

"Never mind, love. It's just a good thing you're pretty."

Seph glared at him before hurrying to her mother's temple, stepping over a line of ants as she went.

**E/N: Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if I made any mistakes! And if you have any comments, good or bad, please feel free to leave a review. Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I'd like to thank for ErikaCrotts, Fostersb and Miseriie reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! I'd also like to thank everyone who put my story on their favourite and subscription lists. Thank you! **

**This chapter is a my shortest yet! By a goood few hundreds of words.. lol. Sorry for that. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Seph entered the Underworld with Hermes, hurrying. If her mother found out, she was dead. She had told her that she had missed her friend Hermes, and she wanted to spend a little time with him. Hermes had nodded along and then mentioned he wanted to take Seph with him to the Himalayas to drop a gift for one of Zeus' children. She had smiled sweetly, a sparkle of hope in her eyes as she eyes the young pair. Seph knew that deep down, she harboured the hope that Seph would come to her senses, leave Hades and marry a sensible choice, like Hermes. Seph rolled her eyes as she made her way past a happy Cerberus, only pausing to scratch his chin.

"I have to tell you something, Seph. Something I probably should have told you from the beginning."

She turned to Hermes.

"Quickly, Hermes. We have to hurry."

He nodded and blurted.

"The handmaiden is Xendra."

Seph stared at him, disbelief in her eyes. Seph had known the girl since she was a babe. Xendra was the only handmaiden that Seph had ever played with. A tear fell down her cheek as she realised how much they _needed _to find a solution. She could not let someone she considered her daughter, even though Seph looked much younger than Xendra did, perish. She glared at Hermes.

"Why didn't you mention this _before_?"

He looked nervous and pointed at Seph.

"'Cause I knew you'd act like _that_."

She gave him one last cutting glare before she ran down to the bank of Styx and waited for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably just a few moments, as Charon quickly rowed his boat back to her. She smiled at his shocked expression.

"I need to hurry, Charon. I can't stay long."

At once, Charon nodded, making sure they were seated, his face serious as he rowed faster than she had ever seen him. She leaped from the boat, Hermes on her heels as she ran to the throne room. She passed confused souls and stunned subjects alike. She made her way to where Hades sat, gloomily brooding as he stared at the smaller throne next to him. As Seph saw her husband, her heart leaped into her throat and simultaneously melted. A tear leaked from her eye, falling behind her as she ran.

Hades stared at Seph's chair, remembering how she looked sitting on it and wishing she was there. He heard a pounding noise and rolled his eyes, not removing his gaze from his Seph's seat. Were his servants really stupid enough to run in _his_ palace? As the pounding neared, almost on him, he lazily lifted his gaze, ready to admonish whoever chose to interrupt his moping time. Quite suddenly, his arms were filled with warm, soft female. He sat there, shocked. His mind filled with anger. What the hell? Just as he was about to drop whoever was on his lap to the floor, the woman's scent filled his nostrils.

_Seph._

His mind screamed. His pushing hands suddenly dragged her closer, all anger melting. His heart swelled almost to the bursting with love and tenderness. She was back. He didn't know how, since she wasn't due back for another couple of weeks or so, but somehow, his beautiful Seph had returned to him. He buried his face against her hair as he felt her body shake with sobs. He felt a tear leak from his own eyes and whispered,

"Seph?"

Scarcely able to believe it was her. His Seph had been returned to him? No. Wait. This had to be a dream. Yet, as he held her in his arms and breathed her in, she felt as real as she ever had.

"Yes, my love. It's me."

She whispered, her voice hoarse with tears. He pulled her away, to see her precious face. Tears leaked down her soft cheeks. He looked her over, re-memorising her features. Suddenly, he crushed her lips to his in a savage kiss. She moaned, returning his kiss, full on.

After a few passion filled moments, a voice was heard behind Seph, clearing its throat. Hades growled. He needed to be alone with his wife. How _dare_ someone try to disturb him? He lifted a hand from her silky hair, to banish the interrupter to Tartarus, when suddenly, Seph pulled away. His brows furrowed and he tried to pull her back, but he could not without hurting her. Confused, he asked,

"Seph, what's wrong?"

Breathing uneven, she tried to get air into her lungs before saying,

"We have a problem, sweetheart. That's why I'm here."

All at once, Hades rose from the throne, taking her with him, in his arms. Anger flaming in his eyes, he snarled,

"Has someone hurt you?"

Seph shook her head, adamantly.

"It's not about me."

Relieved, he sat back down and began nuzzling her neck.

Seph's resolve weakened and she arched her body almost instinctively before realising what was happening and pulling away. She pressed her lips swiftly to his, pulling away before he could deepen the kiss and scatter her thoughts.

"It's very important, though. You made a deal with one of Ares' sons about protecting a handmaiden of Artemis, remember?"

He sighed, remembering the predicament. He shrugged.

"The man was an idiot. I only agreed to protect her from Ares. Not from Artemis."

Seph pulled away, shocked. At once, he regretted his words. With Seph returned to him, his compassion was slowly filling him, like thick syrup flowing into a bottle. Slowly but surely.

"What do you mean?"

She asked, confused. He shook his head, trying to clear it of his lustful thoughts of her.

"What do you need of me, love?"

Wary now, she said,

"I think you need to return them both to earth, Hades."

Hades shook his head, unyielding.

"I cannot undo an oath made on Styx, Seph. You know that."

Seph looked stricken. When one took a vow on the water of the river Styx, it was an unbreakable oath. Even the Gods could not renege on an oath on Styx.

"That _idiot_. How could he swear on Styx?"

"It wasn't his fault, love. A vow on Styx is the only vow I accept. It is after all, _my _river."

She nodded, trying to think.

"Why is this so important, Seph? What has happened?"

She hugged him, crying on his shoulder.

"It's _awful_. Aunt Artie wants the handmaiden's head for being with a man and Ares wants both their heads for trying to hide behind his back. The handmaiden is _Xendra_, Hades. I can't let anything happen to her. I love her. It's horrible!"

Hades held her to him, rubbing a comforting hand over her back.

"It'll be fine, love. It's a simple matter of just giving the souls to whoever wants them."

Shocked, she stared at him.

"What?"

She squawked.

"Well, I bargained for his soul, and the oath can't be broken, but I can give him to Ares, since the soul _is_ mine to do as I wish. The girl's soul, however, I can't give away. I can just keep her here or something. Then, everyone shall be happy."

"Except the lovers, of course! What is wrong with you, Hades? If that was me-"

"Then I would have fought Ares to protect you. Not sold my soul to have someone else do it. Even if I had to lose my life to protect you, I would have."

She shook her head, trying to be adamant, while her heart melted.

"Hades, you cannot expect a mere mortal to go up against Ares. He would have been killed and then his lover raped and left to rot. You _know _Ares, Hades. He made the right decision to come to you. Although now I am questioning his choice."

She got off his lap, leaving him bereft. Hades reached out his hand for her, wishing she had not turned her back on him. He would do _anything_ for her, but he could not go back on his word.

"I can only gift a soul to a God, Seph_. _I cannot return his soul to her."

She turned, tears leaking down her eyes. His heart shook, knowing he had done this.

"I thought..."

She shook her head and said,

"I'll leave now. I need to go back to my mother."

She turned and was about to walk off. Hades moved forward and took her arm in his hands, spinning her back to him, gently. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her to him.

"Don't Seph. Don't do this. Why are you angry? My hands are tied. There is nothing I can do."

She clutched him, sobbing against his shoulder.

"I know. I just can't let this happen to Xendra. She was so lonely when I wasn't there, Hades. You can't know how it is to be above, where everyone condemns you for who your parents are. She was abandoned as a baby at Artemis' temple. I was there when she was found. I helped raise her. She is like a daughter to me. More like a sister now, but the love I have for her is as deep as a mother's. Everyone jeers at her calling her the daughter of a slave, since they are all of noble birth. No one dared to touch her except me. I can't bear for her to be unhappy, Hades. She has had enough sadness in her young life. Help me help her, Hades. Do it for me."

He sighed, stroking her hair. He could not allow anything to happen to someone who meant so much to his Seph. After her friend Menthe had tried to steal Hades from her a few millennia ago, she had since held back most of her trust in relationships, with the exclusion of theirs of course. Now, she had finally shown interest in this handmaiden, and Hades had gone and screwed it up. Why didn't he think things through before he made deals? When Seph was not there, he generally did as he pleased, uncaring for the consequences. Now, he wished he could undo what he had done. Deep in thought, he did not hear Hermes clear his throat.

"Seph, we need to leave..."

He whispered. Hades eyes lifted to Hermes', blazing with fury.

"She has _just _returned."

He said in a deadly whisper.

"She will leave in a while."

Seph pulled away, unaware of the tension in her husband. She wiped her eyes and sighed, saying,

"No, he is right."

Behind her, Hermes blew out his pent up breath, relieved.

"But you just got here, love."

Hades whispered, all anger evaporating. He stroked his finger down her delicate cheek and she gave him a watery smile.

"My mother will be worried. I need to leave. Visit me."

She pleaded, holding his face in her hands. Seeing him had increased her need of him exponentially. He nodded, smiling.

"You will be in your own room, tonight?"

She smiled.

"I'm gonna make sure of it."

He grinned and then frowned.

"Tonight will be the only chance we have to take care of this little... Upset."

He said, disappointed.

"Good. I'll come with you."

He frowned at his wayward wife.

"You should stay home, safe, love."

"I am not a _child_, Hades. Don't think you can get away with treating me like one just because you are fiery."

Hermes cleared his throat behind her.

"I believe the adjective you are looking for, Seph, is hot. Not fiery."

She smiled her thanks and turned back to her husband.

"Come to my room tonight, we'll figure out what to do and we'll go. Okay?"

He sighed.

"Fine, little one. I insist, however that you listen to _everything_ I tell you."

She grinned and nodded. Hades sighed.

"And yet, I doubt you're going to."

She grinned wider and said,

"I live to serve!"

"Ha!"

Scoffed both Hermes and Hades. Seph turned, casting a deadly glare at Hermes.

"_You_ are not hot, however. So you can't get away with bossing me around."

Hermes looked offended.

"I'll have you know-"

Seph cut him off.

"If it's going to be another story of your exploits with females and just how _fine _they think you are, please. Spare me."

Hermes glared at the back of her head, trying to bore a hole through her skull, without Hades seeing. This was to no avail however and in the end, he sighed and gave up as Hades pulled her into a kiss that made _him_ blush. He whistled, looking away from the couple.

Hades smiled down at his wife.

"I will see you tonight, love."

She smiled, dreamily up at him.

"Yes. Tonight."

With that, she and Hermes left him alone, to return to Olympus, Seph glancing back at him and winked saucily. He fell back against his throne, bereft. Only his wife had this effect on him. Well, that was not quite true. Only his wife had any effect on him _at _all. He really could not care less what happened to others. Everyone assumed that since he acted so loving with his wife, then he _had _to have a decent side deep inside, somewhere. It was probably just difficult to see. How wrong they were. Only one person had an impact on his emotions. He could look at thousands of people suffer and die and not bat an eye lash. His Seph, however, was another story. He _could not _allow anything to hurt her, in any way, be it physically or emotionally. Of course, she was oblivious to this, assuming, just like the others, that he had as much love and care to give to everyone as she did. He left her with her delusions.

He conjured an image of his beloved wife in his mind, closing his eyes. It was torture to be around her, however, and not touch her as he wished. He looked up to the ceiling and whispered,

"Tonight is going to be a _very_ long night."

**E/N: I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lol. I know it's kind of short but I couldn't fit more in. Sorry! Good, bad, awful? Please review and tell me. Also, if you have any comments, **_**at all**_** including criticism please tell me. Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Lemon

**A/N: HI HI EVERYONE! Im sooooo sorry 4 d reeeeeally late update... My computer crashed and I didn't save this anywhere. So I had to wait for them to fix my computer **_**and **_**write this over. So im really sorry!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this chapter. That's. You guys are AWESOME!**

**Also, for everyone who added me to their favourites list and who subscribed to my story. You guys rock!**

**WARNING:**** This chapter contains graphic sexual content. If you are offended by this, please skip that part. Thank you!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Seph glared up at the sky.

"Come _on_, Apollo. How long does it take you to pull the gosh darned chariot around the world _anyway_?"

She muttered to herself.

"Did you say something, darling?"

Her mother asked, humming and gardening next to her. She glanced over at her mother.

"No, mother. Nothing."

Her mother smiled at her and continued gardening. Seph rolled her eyes. Her mother was hopelessly clueless to anything but gardening. As long as Seph was with her, she was at her most clueless, loving to pretend that her daughter was an innocent virgin who had not a care in the world and loved gardening just as much as she did.

Seph corrected herself. She _did_ love gardening, but right now, there were more important things than planting petunias with her mother. She glanced at the sky again, and beamed with happiness as she saw Apollo making his way back to Olympus. It was about time! She pretended to yawn and stretch.

"Mother, I am _exhausted_. All this gardening, you know? I think I'm going to go to sleep, now."

She turned and was walking away when her mother said,

"Why don't you stay with me tonight, darling?"

She turned back, having already prepared herself for this argument.

"I think I'll sleep in my room tonight, mom. I miss my room so much when I'm in the Underworld."

Demeter made little, understanding sounds and shooed her to her room, with,

"Of course, darling. You can stay anywhere you want to."

Seph smiled at her before turning and rolling her eyes. She was _not_ a child any longer. When would her mother realise that? She all but ran to her room and sat on her bed, waiting. She heard a soft whooshing sound in the corner and jumped to her feet. When Hades appeared, she jumped into his arms. Prepared, he all but crushed her to him. He inhaled the scent of her hair, taking it into him, savouring the sweet scent. She pulled away and he released her, reluctantly. He was almost shocked as she took his mouth in a desperate kiss. He moaned, muffling the sounds leaving the room, almost automatically and lifted her so that she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She pulled away for a second, gasping for breath, her eyes blazing with lust.

"Take me."

He groaned and said,

"Sweetheart, I want this so bad, you know that, but we need to..."

His thoughts scattered as she bit the delicate skin between his throat and jaw. He moaned and pushed himself forward so that the hard length of him rubbed intimately against her core. She gasped against his mouth and said,

"Please. Now."

He groaned, rubbing himself against her almost harshly, his breathing ragged. He took her mouth again, ravaging her lips with his own. She moaned, her need for him taking over her body. She let her hands roam over his back, knowing he loved to feel her hands on his body. He lowered his head to her neck and bit down so that she cried out inarticulately.

He growled as she made his clothes disappear. He gasped as the sensations increased to the point of almost pain. She made small mewling sounds in her throat, devastating his control. He made her clothes vanish with a tilt of his head and then, spread her legs further so that he had total access to her body.

Pressed up against the wall, with the only things supporting her being the aforementioned wall and Hades arms under her knees, spreading her wide, was _not_ the most comfortable position of her life, but her body craved Hades' to the point that she could care less how comfortable she was as long as he was here with her.

Hades pressed himself to her sopping entrance, leaning his head down to her ear.

"I'm sorry, Seph. I would have-"

Hades began, needing to tell her that he would have ensured she had at least _one_ orgasm before this, but he was too desperate for her. She cut him off, however with a growled,

"_Now_."

Enflaming him further. He moaned and thrust into her. He groaned at the feel of her, squeezing him. He gasped as he worked his way through her tight folds. His hips worked furiously and when, finally, they were one, Seph threw her head back.

"_Please, _Hades. _Please."_

She begged. He lifted her legs again, tilting her towards him and began thrusting into her in earnest. She cried out, coming almost as soon as he began, tightening around him exquisitely. He lowered his head to her breasts, taking first one, then the other into his mouth. She moaned, arching into him and gasping. His pounding hips took her higher and higher, his thick flesh rasping against her sensitive nerves.

Suddenly, he released one leg, which she wrapped around his waist. He pushed his hand between them and began rubbing at the sensitive nub right above where he entered her. Her head flung back and she rapped it smartly on the wall, not feeling the pain as pleasure bombarded her. He knew her body better than her own, his massaging fingers bringing her first to one and then another orgasm, in quick succession. She was blinded with pleasure, sobbing as her body splintered and then came back together slowly.

Hades gasped with every thrust, feeling every nuance of her orgasm. Just as her second orgasm took her, he gave one last, frantic thrust and spilled his essence deep inside her. He screamed his release to the ceiling, his body feeling as though it was flooded with pleasure. His hips continued to thrust into her, since his body was still quite hard, even after one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever experienced. He had found that after he and Seph had been separated, he needed her at least four times before he could take a break. He keep thrusting into her, his body ready for another round as he looked into her glazed eyes.

She smiled up at him, almost dazed, her body rippling with pleasure as he kept up the thrusting.

"Mmm... More?"

She asked, huskily. He moaned, pressing his face against her throat as he began thrusting again in earnest. She moaned, tilting her head back, giving him full access to her neck. He let her wrap both legs around him, feeling her thighs squeeze him close. He took her skin between his lips and suckled on it. She moaned as the small pain took her higher. Suddenly, her head flew up, her chin hitting the top of his head. She cried out, clutching her chin as he grunted and lifted his head to see her.

"Are you alright, love?"

He asked, unable to stop his hips from thrusting. She nodded, her body suddenly spiralling out of control. She moaned as he quickened his thrusts before saying,

"Wait!"

He tried to stop, finding himself unable to and kept thrusting but slowed considerably. He moaned, breathing raggedly against her shoulder.

"What is it, love?"

He asked, his voice husky.

"We hav-"

She cut off here to moan at one particularly enjoyable thrust.

"We... We-"

She cried out, his body rasping against her own. Her orgasm took her, throwing her over the edge of the precipice she had been edging.

"Hades!"

She screamed, overcome with pleasure. He moaned as she settled back to earth, once more quickening his thrusts.

"Yes, love. That's it..."

He murmured as she tightened around him, convulsively. He gasped in time with her contractions as suddenly, his orgasm crashed over him, drowning him with pleasure. His thrusts slowed considerably and he said,

"That was _incredible_."

She sighed, deeply, content and nodded in agreement.

Seph's head snapped back up again, this time not hitting Hades. She shook his shoulder.

"Mmm... Uncomfortable, sweetheart?"

He asked, groggily from his position.

"We can move this to the bed, if you wish. I'm not done with you."

As he said this, she could feel his body hardening inside of her, stretching her exquisitely. She shook her head, trying to tell her treacherous body that it could not have more.

"No!"

Hades pulled back to look at her, perplexed. His Seph_ never _said no to him.

"What's wrong, love?"

"We're supposed to be helping Xendra!"

Reality hit him as soon as she said it. Groaning in disappointment, he pulled himself out of his wife.

"Of course."

He put her down, letting his hands trail over her body, possessively. She smiled up at him, love shining from her eyes.

"Let's go."

She said, determined. Hades cleared his throat and said,

"Darling?"

She turned back to him, confused.

"Yes?"

He grinned, wolfishly at her.

"Want to get dressed first, sweetheart?"

She glanced down, realised she was totally naked and gasped. With a simple hand gesture, they were both dressed and ready to leave. She wore a simple white dress that flowed to her knees, attracting Hades' eyes to her legs while he wore plain black jeans and a black t-shirt with a soft leather jacket and belt. He held her hand and said,

"Are you sure you wish to come with me, love?"

She nodded.

"I have a plan. So don't worry."

She smiled and nodded, but before she could ask what his plan was, there was a swirl of black smoke and they were transported to a dark alley.

"Where _are_ we?"

She asked, looking at the large garbage bags to the left of her.

"We're in New York, love."

"_This _is the famous New York?"

She looked around, unimpressed. He chuckled and said,

"Well _this_ is an alley in Manhattan, actually. I'm taking you to Xendra."

She nodded and gripped his hand tightly as he took her from the alley to the street. She looked around, in the darkness, a shiver running up her spine. This place was very frightening at night. She followed Hades, to a nearby building. It was a large, brick building that was quite imposing looking. She glanced at Hades, but with a determined set to his jaw, he opened the front door and entered. She glanced around, nervously and was shocked at the interior of the place. It was _gorgeous._ Compared to the bleak outside, the sparkling white inside was a shocking contrast. She smiled, feeling much safer than she previously had.

"Where is this?"

She asked, squeezing Hades' hand.

"One of my buildings on earth."

He said, distractedly. She gaped at him. He had _homes_ above the Underworld? He took her to the elevator and once inside, he said,

"I brought Xendra here to protect her. Ares will not look here. I cannot say the same for Artemis. I do not know her that well."

Seph shook her head.

"No, she would not look here. She would look in the forests where her animals could look instead of humans. If it is left up to her, she would choose to never interact with humans. She much prefers the company of animals."

There was a small chime, announcing their arrival to the chosen floor and they stepped out. Seph gaped at the plush carpeting that covered the long hallway. All along the hallway, there were numbered oak doors with gold numbers on each. Hades stopped at number 72 and knocked. When Seph glanced up at him, questioningly, he sighed and said,

"I was only supposed to keep her for 72 hours. I thought it would help me remember..."

She grinned up at him just as the door opened to reveal a small, pixie faced girl. Xendra stood in front of them, all but cowering in the presence of Hades. She glanced over, recognised Seph and all but jumped to hug her. Seph laughed and hugged her back, as Hades was about to move her. She gave him a warning look and whispered,

"Xendra, are you alright?"

Xendra nodded and said,

"I have missed you, Seph."

Seph grinned and said,

"And I you, little one. Now tell me everything."

Hades grinned. Seph was two inches shorter than Xendra and she called her "little one." He would have laughed, except she would have glared at him again, and he was unwilling to face his wife's wrath. Instead, he opened the door wider and gestured for the women to step inside. They made their way over to the comfortable couches in the sitting area of the room. As Seph was about to sit next to Xendra, Hades made a small noise in his throat. He needed her more than _Xendra_ did. Seph gave him a small glare, before he pouted. She sighed and made her way over to where he sat. He pulled her down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair.

Seph glanced up to see Xendra staring at them, shocked.

This could _not_ possibly be the same man who had all but dragged her here and left her, growling,

"Leave here and, forget Ares, _I_ will kill you, do you understand?"

Waiting for her nod before slamming the door and leaving. He was being so tender with Seph that her heart wrenched with the loss of her Aristos. Seph glanced up at her and smiled the smile of a content, happy woman. Xendra's heart tugged once more before she squelched the sensation. He would not come back for her. It was too dangerous. She was never going to see him again. It was about time she got over it. She sighed, pushing the need to break down and cry aside and facing the couple.

"What brings you here, Seph?"

Seph smiled at her, sweetly. Seph was more than a mother to her. She was the perfect example of a Goddess. She was kind, sweet and caring. She gave of herself completely selflessly and stood up for those who could not stand up for themselves. She smiled back at Seph, glad that she had someone she could count on.

"We're trying to find a way out of this mess we're in, Xen."

She said. Xendra furrowed her brows, confused.

"What mess?"

"Ares doesn't want you two together, so your... lover?"

Seph asked, not judging her in the least. Xendra nodded and Seph continued,

"He sold his soul to my husband so that-"

"Your _husband?_"

Xendra asked, shocked. Seph grinned.

"Yup. This brute here is my husband. Hades."

At this, Hades bit her shoulder, making her yelp and laugh. Xendra stared, almost entranced by the byplay.

"When you spoke of your husband, Seph I always assumed he would be more..."

Hades glanced up at her, his eyes blazing, waiting for her to comment. She snapped her mouth closed quickly, her teeth clanging together.

"More... Hermes-ish?"

Seph asked, grinning. Xendra glanced at Seph before looking at the still glaring Hades and nodding almost imperceptibly. Seph laughed and said,

"He just _looks_ scary, Xen. He's just a big teddy bear when you get used to him."

Hades went back to burying her face in her shoulder, but not before Xendra saw him cock his eyebrow and smirk.

" He's really the sweetest man alive, Xen."

Xen smiled, leaving Seph to her delusions.

"If you say so, Seph."

At this, Hades glanced up again, making Xendra lean away from him, a shiver running up her spine at the death apparent in his eyes. He wanted her gone. It was quite obvious. She had a feeling that if it wasn't for Seph, she would not be here right now. He would kill her and then dance in her ashes. She thanked whatever deities were on her side that Seph was in the room.

"Love, can we hurry this up?"

He asked, his deep voice causing her to almost jump out of her skin. His tone, however, was so different from the growl he used on her, that she stared at him, her mouth quite obviously hanging open. Seph snapped her fingers so that Xendra glanced back at her.

"I know he's quite gorgeous, Xen, but it's not polite to stare at other people's husbands! Especially not when they're here."

Xendra nodded, almost stupidly. She was not denying that Hades was gorgeous. If she told the truth, then he was even better looking than her own Aristos. He was the most devastatingly handsome man she had ever seen, but he had such an intimidating aura that no one would even get close to him. It screamed,

_Mess with me and I'll rip out you insides and use them as ornamental pieces for my torture room._

"As I was saying, your lover sold his soul to my husband to keep you safe from Ares. He didn't, however, ask him to keep you safe from Artemis. He _will_ keep you safe, don't worry. The point is, we have no idea what to do. Aunt Artie wants you both dead and Uncle Ares wants you hung up as an example to why his children should not disobey him. It's quite a difficult situation to get out of."

Xendra sat up, quickly.

"Is Aristos okay?"

Confused, Seph asked,

"Who's Aristos?"

"Her lover."

Growled Hades from her shoulder. Seph nodded and said,

"Yes, he's-... Hades, where _is _he?"

Hades shrugged and said,

"Safe."

"That's not an answer."

"I'm not going to mention it in front of _her._"

Hades said, pointing at Xendra.

"For all we know, the little idiot will go running to him and the entire deal will be for naught."

Xendra was shocked and insulted by that. She wasn't _that_ stupid. Sure, she had gotten herself into this in the first place but-. She stopped herself and sighed. Well, come to think of it, from her track record, she couldn't blame him for thinking she was an idiot. She sighed.

"Is he safe?"

She asked, softly. Hades glanced up at her and nodded. She exhaled, relieved.

"But we don't know how long _that's _going to last."

He said and Xendra sat up, worried all over again.

**E/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! You guys rock! If you noticed any mistakes or have anything to say, **_**at all**_**, please don't be afraid to review. Don't worry, I can take it! Criticism makes me a better write. Thanks in advance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody. I don't even know how to begin apologising for being so late on updating this story. I know it's been **_**QUITE**_** a while. For those who are still willing to read it though, thanks so much. You know you're awesome.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story and my others to their alerts and favourites. Thanks a million. **

**So, without further hold up, on with the story!**

"What happens if Ares or Artemis catches them, Hades?"

Seph asked, worried as they strode down a dark road, covered in debris. This street had to be the antithesis of the road that she had once thought of as dangerous. Compared to this, Xendra lived in a haven. She tightened her hold on Hades hand as he answered,

"Most likely, they'll both die bloody deaths. But then, we all have to go sometime, right?"

She glared at him and his misplaced humour. He smiled back, apologetically.

"They'll be fine, darling. No one can kill them right now."

She sighed and nodded, accepting his answer.

"Where are we going?"

She asked, looking around her for what seemed the hundredth time. He smiled and said,

"We're going to go to Aristos."

She looked at him.

"A-who-os?"

"Aristos, sweetheart. Xendra's beloved."

Shocked, Seph looked around once more.

"And he's staying... _here_?"

Hades nodded, unperturbed by the question.

"He is male. He can survive with little."

Seph glared at him.

"That is _such_ a sexist statement, Hades."

He looked at her, grinning wolfishly.

"A _sexy _statement? I should say things like that more often."

"Not _sexy_, you brute! _Sexist_!"

He stared at her, blankly.

"It means you're a chauvinistic pig!"

He faked a hurt look and said,

"Come now, Seph. You know that's not true."

She cocked a brow at him and she relented a bit when she saw him pouting.

"If you weren't so gorgeous and didn't have such a nice ass, I'd still be mad at you. I hope you know that!"

She said, laughingly. He grinned at her.

"I know, love. I know. You tell me that all the time."

She stuck out her tongue at him and he groaned.

"Don't do that _here, _Seph. You're turning me on."

She laughed.

"_Everything_ turns you on."

"Yes, well everything about _you_ turns me on, anyway."

He said, grinning before lowering his head for a kiss. She kissed him softly and then pulled away before he could charm her further.

"Let's go now before we run out of time."

Hades groaned and said,

"I still think we should just give them to Ares and Artemis. Less of a bother for me, I think."

Seph glared at him once more and said,

"Well doesn't that just prove you should stop doing that?"

"Stop doing what?"

He asked.

"Thinking. Obviously your thinking is bad for everyone included in this situation."

He grinned and said,

"I can't help the fact that when I'm with you, all the blood in my body rushes from my head to other places."

She frowned at him, making him sigh.

"Fine, I'll behave. Aristos is staying just up this way."

He indicated a tall, derelict building further up the street. She stared at the building, wondering if it would fall in on itself. It looked as though you could throw a pebble at it and it would suddenly implode. She shuddered at the thought of a human being actually having to live there and smacked Hades.

"What were you _thinking_ making him stay here, Hades?"

"Well, according to you, my thinking isn't exactly the most desirable thing ever, so I'm assuming I shouldn't answer that one."

She shook her head and he led her into the building. As she looked around her, warily, she tightened her hand in his. The ground floor was just as bad as the exterior. Maybe worse. The linoleum floors were cracked, the ceiling had huge chunks taken out of it so that she wondered if she was right about the sudden implosion thing. Worried, she made her way to the stairs, by-passing the elevator with the "Out of Order" sign on it. They made their way up sixteen floor and Seph thanked the heavens she was a goddess and so, didn't feel the exertion as much as if she were a human. She looked around and swore she had walked into a dump. There was garbage everywhere and she saw rotting food nearby. She smacked Hades again and noticed that since he hadn't seen her do it, he didn't notice. This just pissed her off more and she bared her teeth at him. He glanced at her and smiled back at her. She huffed out a breath, giving up on chastising him and asked,

"Did you really force this poor man to live here?"

He shrugged and said,

"If I had housed him anywhere better, Ares would have found him. You know Ares. Even if he had _known_ he was staying here, he wouldn't have stepped a foot into this place."

Seph nodded, knowing his misplaced logic actually made sense. They made their way to the door and as she lifted her hand to knock, the door opened, Aristos standing there as if he had been waiting. He was a few inches shorter than Hades; which meant he still towered over Seph; tanned and well muscled. His hair was dark, and short and his eyes were storm-grey. He glanced over at Seph and seemed shocked for a moment. He glanced back at Hades and said, in a deep voice,

"I sensed you when you materialised here. I was waiting for you."

He opened the door and let them in. Seph glanced around and was shocked at how clean the place was. It was obvious that Aristos had to have cleaned the place. She couldn't imagine how disgusting it would have been before. She once more glared at Hades, but he just made his way to the nearest chair and sat, as though it was his home as well. Aristos bowed to her and said,

"I'm sorry I can't greet you properly, my lady, but my home is humble."

She placed a hand on his arm, making Hades sit up, frowning, and said,

"It's fine. I don't need anything. How are you?"

"I'm fine, my lady."

He said, still in a bow. She tilted his head up, with her finger under his chin and Hades stood, possessiveness running through him.

"I see sadness in your eyes."

He tried to smile, but it failed miserably. Instead, he tried lying.

"I am fine. Truly."

Hades stormed over and moved her hand, kissing it, glaring at Aristos over her hand, letting him know who she belonged to. Seph smiled, and pulled him down for a kiss. Hades ensured that he kept eye contact with Aristos as he deepened the kiss. Aristos nodded and stepped back, smiling slightly.

Aristos had never seen the God of the Underworld show so much emotion in one go. He had always been nonchalant and uncaring, his eyes dark and unfeeling. Now, it was as if it was a completely different person. He had an aura of calm surrounding him that Aristos had never sensed before. When he had first gone to him for help, he had sensed that the God of the Underworld had been just as hopeless as he had. He glanced at the little female who was now grinning at Hades as he pulled away and said,

"Oh, I do love it when he gets possessive."

"You do?"

Hades asked, shocked.

"You've always said you've hated that."

The little woman grinned up at him and shrugged.

"I lied."

Before all but dismissing him and turning back to Aristos.

"You're missing her, aren't you?"

His heart all but stopped as he realised who she spoke of. Forgetting Hades for a moment, he moved closer to her, holding her hand.

"You've seen her?"

She nodded and put her other hand on top of his, causing Hades to growl low in his throat.

"She misses you."

She said, softly, to lessen the blow. He closed his eyes as pain sliced through his heart. He was hurting her by doing this. He knew, however, it was best this way. There was no way he could protect her from his father or his aunt. They would kill her, or worse. It may hurt this way but his Xendra was safer. He couldn't bear the thought of her suffering. That was the main reason he had gone to Hades with his proposition. He knew that no matter how much Hades blustered and acted cold, he would treat Xendra kindly, providing for her while Aristos could not.

"Thank you."

He whispered and moved his hand from hers. He turned and stared up at the ceiling, feeling a prickling sensation in his eyes and hoping, like hell, he didn't cry.

"Oh for Gods' sake."

He heard Hades mutter, before he felt him behind him. He made sure his eyes were no longer moist and turned to see Hades holding something out to him. He peered at it and belatedly recognised it was a cell-phone.

"Call the little twit if you're just going to blubber about it to my wife."

Aristos looked from the phone, to Hades, disbelieving and then he grabbed it from him and whispered,

"Thank you."

Hades shrugged and returned to his seat, gesturing to Aristos to hurry up. He glanced down at his phone and saw "Xendra" already selected in the contact list. He pressed the dial button and held it to his ear, hoping to hear-

"Hello?"

Xendra asked, her voice soft and sweet, soothing his ear and heart simultaneously. His knees weakened and he had to hold himself up with a hand against the wall.

"Baby?"

He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Risti?"

He smiled at the silly name she had come up with for him.

"Yeah, baby, it's me. It's so good to hear your voice."

"I-i... I thought I'd n-never hear from you, a-again."

"I know, I'm sorry, baby. Please don't cry."

He whispered, his own voice breaking.

"I miss you, Risty. Gods, it feel as if I'm missing half of myself."

He closed his eyes. He felt the exact same way. When he had left it had felt as though half of him had been forcefully ripped from his body. Even now, his heart throbbed for its' missing half.

"I'll be with you soon, baby. Just give me a little while to figure out this mess, okay?"

He heard sobbing on the other end and if it was possible, his heart shattered even more. He hated that it was his fault she was in pain.

"Baby, listen to me. Don't cry, okay? Just think of it as a vacation from my grouchy ass, okay?"

She laughed a little in between the sobs before seemingly struggling to pull herself together, and then sighing.

"I still miss you."

"And I you, love."

Hades sighed behind him.

"Okay, listen up. This is what I'm going to do."

He said, curtly. Aristos turned to listen to him and even Xendra quieted.

"I'm going to leave that phone with you. It's mine, so no one can trace calls to or from. Understand?"

Aristos stopped breathing. He could speak to Xendra?

"But if you two go and do something stupid like tell each other where you are, forget Ares and Artemis, you're going to have to deal with _me_. And trust me, you _don't_ want to see what I can do. Get it?"

Aristos nodded as Hades let his aura touch him for a moment, sweeping his whole body with cold, fear and a desperate need to run. On the phone, Xendra made a sound as if she had shivered and he knew she felt it too.

"Good. Now I'll see you later. Please refrain from doing anything stupid. I'm trusting you both."

Aristos nodded. Maybe the God of the Underwold wasn't as bad as he had first though he was. Aristos watched as Persephone stepped up behind Hades and took his hand, smiling up proudly at him and thought that she was definitely a good influence on Hades. It seemed as though when she was around, she melted his hard shell, if just a little. Aristos reached his hand out in thanks and Hades looked at it, cocking an eyebrow and was about to turn and leave when Persephone smacked his arm. Hades huffed out a breath and took the proffered hand, his leashed strength warning Aristos that Hades could shatter all the bones in his hand without blinking. His restraint and control, however, was shown as he touched Persephone's fragile face with the backs of his finger next. She smiled, pressing her face into his fingers and then pulling him down for a swift, short kiss. Aristos' heart ached as he saw the easy familiarity they shared. He had almost had that with his Xendra before they were found. She was shy and young, unused to the attentions of a man, especially one as gruff and difficult to deal with as him. He listened for the soft sound of her breathing on the phone and thanked the heavens he had found her. Even if he had only had a brief time with her, he knew it was worth it.

"Okay. We're leaving now. You can use the phone however long. Hell, you can keep it on 24/7, while you're bathing and sleeping and all that stuff. I'll be over to check on you in a while I'm not going to tell you when, just in case. But know, if you two screw it up, I'm not the forgiving type."

With that, they suddenly disappeared from the room and Aristos breathed out a sigh of relief before asking,

"So baby, what're you wearing?"

And hearing her enchanting laugh.

Hades transported them to Seph's room, holding her safely in his arms. She sighed, letting her head rest against his chest and he closed his eyes, content to hold her for a moment.

"That was a sweet thing you did."

She whispered, her words slightly muffled against his T-shirt.

"Yeah? Do you wanna give me a reward for being a good boy?"

He asked, wolfishly.

"Yes, in fact, I do."

Excited by the prospect of a reward, he pulled away in time to feel her pat his head, lovingly. He groaned,

"Sweetheart, I'm not Cerberus. I need more _tactile_ rewards. It involves lots of nakedness and well, you."

He grinned and held her to him. She laughed, a tinkling sound, sweeter than any sound he had ever heard and whispered,

"Listen, darling, I would _love _to deliver the reward, but we only have three minutes before my mother will come to get me."

Hades sighed.

"I know you want me to love your mother, Seph, but sometimes, it's damn hard."

Seph laughed again, lightening his heart.

"I don't expect you to _love_ her, Hades. I don't expect the impossible of you."

At this, she stuck out her tongue at him and he swooped down, sucking it into his mouth. She pressed her mouth to his and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled away slowly and he said,

"Why do you do that when you know I can't resist temptation, woman?"

She smiled, pulling back.

"Because it's fun. Now go before my mother gets here."

"I still don't like her."

"I know."

She whispered, gazing into his eyes, trying to memorise his face even though it was already permanently imprinted in her mind. He did the same, brushing a few tendrils of hair from her face behind her ear. Just then, they heard footsteps making their way to Seph's room. Hades pressed a swift kiss on her mouth and disappeared in a swirl of darkness as her mother opened the door. She glanced at the bed, frowned and stepped in before looking up and seeing Seph.

"Oh, darling. For a minute I thought you were gone. Here you are. And you're ready! Good. Let's go get a head start on trimming those unruly bushes near the river!"

She turned and left, cheerily humming while Seph groaned behind her, letting her head fall back on her shoulders.

What a way to start the day.

**E/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's kind of short. Sorry! Good, bad, awful? Please review and tell me. Also, if you have any comments, **_**at all**_** including criticism please review and tell me about it. Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! In apology for the long wait, I hurried my next update. :D lol!**

**Plz enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Hades made his way quietly from the entrance to the Underworld, past Cerberus and to the river Styx. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and he turned, ready to growl at whoever it was. He saw Hecate and the venomous snap died on his lips.

"Oh, it's you."

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel good about herself, Hades."

She said, with a small smile, as Charon rowed to the bank they stood on.

"What is it, Hecate? I'm not in the mood right now."

"You saw Seph, I'm guessing."

He nodded his head and didn't even bother to greet Charon, who looked on with his compassion hidden. He knew if Hades even glimpsed it, he would react violently. Hades had no room in his world for compassion from anyone except his Seph.

"Anyway, the real reason I came to you was to tell you that there may be a way out of this little problem of yours."

"You can get Seph back?"

He asked, his eyes suddenly gleaming, intent on Hecate. She stumbled under that stare and stuttered out,

"W-well, n-no. I was referring to your _other_ problem."

Hades eyebrow flew high at this.

"I have another problem?"

"You know. That son of Ares and his doomed love."

Hades rolled his eyes.

"Oh. For a moment there, I thought you had a solution to something that _mattered_, Hecate."

"It matters to Seph."

She whispered. His eyes flew to hers and she saw the cold shell crack for a moment. As usual, he was reverting to his unfeeling demeanour now that Seph wasn't in his presence. She sighed and said,

"And since _she _matters to you, _this_ should matter to you, don't you think."

He nodded, and then shook his head as if to clear it. Most likely, he was trying to shake away the colder part of his being telling him to not care for anyone other than Seph. This couple meant something to her and he would do anything to see his Queen happy.

"What is your solution, Hecate?"

Charon rowed his boat back to the shore after seeing his King safely back to the other side. When he was close enough to the shore, he heard Cerberus barking loudly. He looked over and saw what seemed to be a bundle of white cowering in a corner, trying to inch around Cerberus, but that was quite impossible. He left his boat and made his way to where Cerberus was trying to play with the unknowing ghost. As he neared, he realised that this was no ghost. The person was corporeal. What the hell was the idiot trying to do, coming in to the Underworld like that? Just then, the intruder pulled back the hood of their clothing and Charon stopped dead. It was as if his heart was struck with lightning. He gazed at the angel who was currently trying to shoo Cerberus with what appeared to be a grape.

"Oh come on. This is all I have. Be a good monster and go fetch."

She threw the grape and Cerberus, the big idiot, bounded after it. She sighed in relief before racing away from him, looking back as her blonde curls flew behind her. She ploughed straight into the unmoving Charon and the touch was almost as electrocuting as his first glance of her. He wrapped his arms around her, automatically steadying her and she turned to see him. She pulled away at once, seeing only a hooded man and nothing more. She screamed and he whispered,

"Hush."

At once, she began struggling, trying to get away.

"Listen, I don't mean any harm. I swear. I just need to talk to Hades, okay? Please, just don't hurt me."

She said. Charon, however, was too busy looking at her. Her loose blonde hair tumbled around her angelic face, her pouty, full lips were mobile and her storm grey eyes entranced him. At the moment, however, they were filled with fear, and he knew he had to get rid of whatever was making her frightened. As her words penetrated his mind, he knew that it was _he_ she feared. He tried to calm her, saying,

"Fear not. I will not harm you, young one."

That didn't seem to calm her, however.

"Okay, buddy. That's all well and good, but if you don't let me go, I'm gonna have to get physical and you do _not_ want that to happen."

"Why not?"

Charon asked, cocking his head to the side, questioningly.

Crap. The hooded psycho had called her bluff. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She had never learned to fight. She had left the protecting to her brother and father. Unlike her brother, who their father had never accepted, he had accepted her willingly into the fold. She had loved her brother, however, and when he had gone and done the dumbest thing in the world, leaving her a message to stay safe with their father, she knew she had to fix his mess. She hadn't known how difficult that would be until she had actually _tried _to get into the Underworld.

First, she had had to find the bloody entrance. That had taken her a few days and _quite_ a few scrapes while trying to scale those stupid cliffs. _Then_, when she had found it, she had entered, walking through the dark cave, scared out of her wits, since she was afraid of the dark. When she had finally seen light, she had all but ran towards it when suddenly, a giant shadow had lunged at her and she had fallen to the ground, almost peeing herself before realising it was a _humungous_ three-headed dog. After avoiding _that _confrontation, now she was faced with a giant, hooded man, who, if she wasn't mistaken, was the grim reaper, except a lot buffer and without a scythe, and he would probably eat out her heart and throw her into the river behind him. She smiled awkwardly and said,

"Because you can't touch this, baby."

Waving her hands in front of her in a very bad impression of MC Hammer. He merely glanced down at where his hands held her and she dropped her hands,

"Yeah, _I_ didn't even believe that one."

He shook his head.

"You have an odd manner of speech, milady."

"Yeah, well so do you, but you don't see me yammering about it. Now, please getcha hands off of me and we'll talk this out like civilised people, okay?"

The giant released her and she sighed, falsely relaxing in front of him before making a sudden mad dash towards the river, racing for the boat. She dashed inside and dropped the two gold coins she had brought with her onto the bottom of the boat before squeezing her eyes together and clicking her heels together, whispering,

"There's no place like Asphodel. There's no place like Asphodel."

When all she heard was silence, she cracked her eyes open a bit and looked around. She was exactly in the same spot she had been before, but the man had not grabbed her again. Maybe it had worked? Maybe the wish made the giant psycho disappear. She glanced around.

_Nope. Psycho's still there. _

There he stood, leaning against the prow of the boat, as if waiting for her to move.

"You really thought to run from me into _my_ boat, milady?"

She looked down at the boat and then at him.

"Crap."

She said, she uncrossed her fingers and let her hands drop dejectedly to her sides.

"You have a most amusing manner of speech."

"Yeah, yeah. You said that already."

She said, sitting dejectedly on one of the little seats. She couldn't just hop into the water. She would most likely drown and _then _where would she be. Other than that, he blocked her only exit and he didn't look like he particularly wanted to move.

"I believe I previously referred to your speech as _strange_, milady."

"Stop 'milady'ing me already, will ya?"

She muttered, and he cocked his head.

"What would you prefer I call you?"

She stood suddenly, having an epiphany.

"Oh, I get it! I've lost my mind. I've gone completely bonkers. It all makes sense now. Because my brilliant brother would _never _do anything this stupid, _I_ most definitely would _never _go to the Underworld and I would _not _be sitting her, having this mundane conversation with a dead person! Yup. I've gone mad. It's the only thing that makes sense."

Charon cocked his head, worried about the beauty who stood so proudly and announced she was daft. She had seemed so sane when she got here, but now that he thought of it, maybe she _did_ have a few bolts loose somewhere. No one would ever dare to enter the kingdom of Hades unless they had something wrong with them, after all. He asked,

"Are you in need of assistance to find your way back then?"

He would gladly take her back. Daft or not, she was the first person he had been attracted to... ever. In all the years he had existed, which were far from a few, he had never _once_ felt anything close to what he was feeling for this woman. He didn't care that she was daft. She brought a joy to his heart and a lightness to his soul he had never felt.

"Nah, I'm fine. If I've gone crazy, by gosh, I'm going the whole nine yards. If you own this boat, then these two coins are for you to cross me over with, right?"

"I only take souls across, milady."

"Stop calling me that."

She snapped, thinking.

"What do you wish for me to call you?"

He asked again.

"Oh, you can call me Serena, I guess. If I'm crazy, then you're a figment of my imagination, and that ought to explain why you're psycho, since I am myself, right?"

She laughed a little too high and then sobered, suddenly.

"Okay, Skipper, taker 'er across!"

She said, gesturing towards the other bank. Charon cleared his throat, worried about her now.

"Serena, if you would remember, I told you, I only take ghosts across."

Okay, so maybe it hadn't been the best idea to tell him her name. When it passed across the fellow psycho's lips, it sent a shiver down her spine she had never felt before.

"What's your name anywho, skipper?"

She asked, distracting herself from the unfamiliar feeling.

"Charon. My name is Charon."

"Huh. You're the ferry-man dude, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am."

"Okay, well, listen here, skipper, I need you to do me a favour. I _need_ to get across this river to go talk to Hades, okay? So I'd appreciate it if you get to rowing, or else, I will."

Charon gestured to the long pole he used to row and said,

"Have at it, my lady."

She huffed and turned, picking up the poley thing and having a go at trying to drag the boat. No matter how hard she tried, it didn't budge. What the hell? She pushed with everything she had and she ended up slumping against the pole, panting for breath. She looked at him and asked,

"How the hell do you do this?"

He chuckled and said,

"I would show you but you are not a ghost. I cannot ferry you."

She pointed down, at her coins.

"I'm paying you."

"Be that as it may, I cannot take you."

She sat on the boat, put her head in her hands and did the only thing she could now. She started to cry.

Charon all but dropped in shock when the lovely maiden just sat down and started sobbing as if her life depended on it. Wary, as to whether it was a trick, he gazed at her for a bit before realising she was honestly crying. He neared her and whispered,

"Why do you weep?"

She shook her head, still crying and said,

"I need to save my brother, or he's going to lose everything. He has always saved me. I thought it would be my turn. How wrong I was. This is impossible."

Charon knelt next to her and asked,

"Who is your brother?"

"A-Aristos."

She sobbed, her head still in her hands.

The moment the mortal stepped into his kingdom, he knew. He had brought up his hand in front of him and a looking glass appeared, showing the intruder, even as he hushed Hecate as she spoke. He was about to banish her back to earth when he saw something he had never seen happen before except when his own Queen had come to the Underworld. Charon stepped off of the boat to greet the stranger. Charon _never_ went to that side of the river. Hades glanced at Hecate who, intrigued, stepped closer to the looking glass.

They watched the entire conversation with interest. When Charon had tenderly held the human, they had furrowed their brows. When he had not thrown her into the river for daring to run away to _his_ boat, they widened their eyes in shock. When he allowed her to try to steer the boat herself, they looked at each other, worried. When the human began weeping and Charon had knelt next to her, concerned, Hecate had placed her hand against her mouth.

"You don't think..."

She murmured. Hades shrugged.

"Should we go see?"

Hecate nodded and together, they disappeared into the darkness, and reappeared next to Charon.

Serena was sobbing her eyes out, knowing all her dreams of somehow saving her brother were shattered, when suddenly, she felt a cold surge of power. She looked up, scared that Charon was trying to get rid of her, when instead she saw him kneeling in front of her, his hood still covering his face. He was probably a horribly deformed, dead guy. She felt sorry for him, really she did, but it's not like she could help him out. Instead, her eyes were snagged by the gorgeous brute who had materialised in front of the boat. Next to him, a beautiful woman decked out in all black stood. Her gaze returned to the man however. What a hottie! His face was sculpted in a way she had never seen before. Gorgeous beyond reason was the only way she could describe him. He looked down at her, his arctic eyes frosting over as he surveyed her.

"What are you doing in my realm, human?"

_Uh-oh._ She thought. His _realm_? Crap... This couldn't be-

"My lord, Hades."

Charon said, bowing low.

_Okay, so maybe it _was_ Hades._

She stood quickly and bowed low. She had been taught well how to act to the elder Gods from Athena before she had left the hallowed halls of Olympus.

"Greetings, Hades, Lord of the Underworld. I am Serena, daughter of Ares."

Charon turned to her and stared. She had _manners_? Who would have thought?

Hades nodded and said,

"So now we're acquainted. You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here? Your father knows how welcome he is here. Which, if you didn't know... He isn't."

"I understand, my Lord. I am not here to speak to you on behalf of my father, however. I am here to speak of my brother."

Hades cocked his brow.

"Please tell me this isn't about Aristos."

She glanced up now and nodded.

"Yes, my Lord, it is. I have come on his behalf."

Hades sighed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

"Alright, what do you have to say?"

"I wanted to offer an exchange for his soul, my Lord."

At this, Hades arms dropped.

"A proposition?"

She nodded, vigorously.

"Yes, my Lord. A replacement. I have a replacement soul for you."

Hades nodded.

"Is it as valuable?"

She twiddled her thumbs.

"It is a soul of the child of a God, if that is what you're worried about."

"Why the hell would I worry about that? I want to know if the soul is worthy. I only took Aristos' soul because it was untainted with true evil. He gave it selflessly. Is this soul you offer also to be given selflessly?"

Serena seemed to ponder this for a minute before saying,

"I guess."

Dragging out the last word in a way that made Hades wonder whether she knew for sure.

"Whose soul do you offer, whelp?"

At the term used on annoying children in the halls of Olympus, fire blazed in her eyes in a way that Hades knew meant she had a temper that might rival even his own. Intrigued, he watched as she calmed herself by closing her eyes and clenching her fists. When she next opened her eyes, they were clear grey once more and she said,

"My own, my Lord."

Hades was taken aback by this.

"You offer yourself, to replace your brother?"

She bowed her head and moved to kneel in front of him, her head lowered.

"Yes, my Lord. Please return my brother's soul and take mine in turn."

She took a deep breath before saying,

"I offer my soul freely and with no malice or revenge in my heart. I give on to you my soul in return for the wish that the soul of mine own blooded brother shall be returned, unharmed unto him."

Hades was smiling at the fact that she knew the ritual words. Wow. The chit had come prepared. He turned to Hecate who looked equally impressed. He moved closer to her and touched her arm. She lifted her face and looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. For once, Hades felt something stir in him for someone other than his beloved Seph and his family in the Underworld. She was willing to give her soul so that her brother would be happy and safe. He had not seen such a selfless act in quite a few millennia. He shook his head, sadly.

"I'm sorry, young one. I can't do that."

"No, my Lord, please. You have to."

She said, gripping his hand. He shook his head, sadly.

"I cannot. This is not a fair exchange. I am sorry."

"Why not? I know I'm not worthy, but-"

Hades stopped her with a regal sweep of his hand.

"No, I am sorry. I cannot take the soul of an innocent."

"What? What do you mean?"

Hades looked at her and said, bluntly.

"You have never killed another."

"But neither has-"

Hades merely continued looking at her. Serena's arms dropped and she said, wildly,

"No! This has to work! I need to save him! Please!"

Almost hysterical.

"I am sorry. It cannot."

Hades turned to leave, but she lunged and grabbed onto his leg.

"Please!"

She begged, pleading as he turned. He touched her forehead lightly and murmured,

"Sleep."

Making her fall backwards. At once, Charon grabbed her before she fell to the floor. Hades whispered,

"Take care of her."

Charon nodded and bowed before Hades disappeared. He glanced down at the unconscious beauty in his arms. Hades had designated him as her caretaker and he would fulfil his duty. He glanced across the river to where his small house was built and he sighed. He had one bed and no extra mats to make another bed. This was going to be interesting.

**Thank you so much for reading my story! You guys rock! If you noticed any mistakes or have anything to say, **_**at all**_**, please don't be afraid to review. Don't worry, I can take it! Criticism makes me a better writer. Thanks in advance.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I tried to hurry up this chapter! I'm having a little trouble fitting everything I have in my head together. Lol. I want to thank Rokslite for helping me throw around ideas today. She's such a huge help.**

**I'd also like to thank missylaroux for reviewing and all the story alerts and favourites I got. Thanks so much! You guys are the best, as always!**

**Btw, if you haven't read missylaroux's story on Hades and Persephone yet, you should check it out. It's AWESOME! It's called "Persephone's Memories" and it is SOOOOO GOOD! **** Her other stories are great too! So check her out. **

**On with the story! **

Hades sighed as he stared at the bed which for six months of every year he was always eager to make his way to while, for the other six months, he procrastinated returning to it. It held such lovely memories and he yearned every time he lay on it to feel his beloved lie next to him. He sat on his side of the bed and pulled Seph's pillow, which he always kept close to his face, inhaling her scent. He kept his face in the pillow, hoping her essence would somehow conjure her for him. When he glanced up and didn't see his beloved, he sighed and put her pillow delicately back on the bed. He stared down at where she usually slept and swore he could almost see her there, her hair falling into her face, her graceful fingers intertwined with his own. When they were near each other, they always touched. No matter how subtle, he needed the comfort of her touch. Pressing his hand to the exact spot her cheek would usually lay, he closed his eyes as agony of her absence poured over him.

Seph stared at the back of her mother's head, hoping to somehow make it explode. Straining and squinting, trying to concentrate, she eventually gave up with a huff, fed up. She loved her mother, she truly did, but she also loved Hades, and if it wasn't for her mother's stubborn behaviour, she would be able to see her husband when she wanted to. Which would be all the time. She stared at the ceiling, imagining that she was lying next to him right now and cuddled into the pillow imagining it was his chest. He would smell as he always did, like sandalwood and musk, a spicy scent that melted her bones as nothing else could. She stroked her hand up and down the pillow, wishing it was really him and didn't feel the tears she wept, soaking the pillow, as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Charon sat on the little stool, staring hard at Serena's prone form, wondering what the hell to do with her. He couldn't just _leave_ her here. He glanced around his simple home, noticing the dark colours and depictions of different forms of killing, which he had once found amusing. Now, he realised, they would scare someone out of their wits. Since he was still trying to figure out whether the beauty currently residing on his bed was daft or not, it probably wouldn't be best to _send_ her crazy if she wasn't. He looked over at her as she stirred once more. She had been doing that on and off for a few hours. It was almost time for him to go take the first set of dead across the river for judgement. He had spent a sleepless night staring at her, trying not to notice how her dress plunged low over her bosom and how it rode high on her legs, so that while she turned in her sleep, it rode up. He averted his eyes as soon as he noticed this, but he couldn't _quite_ help the other times. He was just checking that nothing showed, of course. There was no other reason. None at all, he assured himself. As he said this, he felt his eyes shift back once more to glance at those endless legs. She moaned and stirred and his eyes popped up to her face, guiltily. Had she seen? No, he thought, relieved. She was still unconscious. He sighed and stood. He was going to have to take her with him. Just as he leaned over her and was about to lift her, her eyes flipped open. He pulled back at once and blushed under the hood. Serena scrambled away from him.

"W-what were you going to do?"

"Pick you up and take you to my boat."

Charon said, trying to sound nonchalant, as if he had gorgeous women in his bed on a daily basis. Of course, it would have been easier to be cavalier about it if he wasn't still a virgin. He glanced away from her as he realised her dress had ridden further up when she had tried to get away and now, since she was holding herself up with her elbows, her chest was pushed out towards him. No, it would _definitely _not be good to keep looking at her, he thought, shifting in his seat as he felt a strange tightening in his stomach.

"Why?"

She asked, looking around, obviously scared.

"I didn't want you to wake up here, alone. I knew you'd be scared."

She stopped glancing around at this and instead, stared directly at him. She couldn't see his face, of course, under his hood, but she needed to know he wasn't lying to her. He didn't look away from her, or at least he didn't seem to, so she smiled, hesitantly.

"Thank you."

Charon nodded.

"I can leave you here now, since you're awake, or, if you wish, you can come with me while I transport the dead."

Shivering at the thought of being left alone, she said,

"I think I'll take my chances with the dead people."

Charon smiled at that, his face hidden in his robes.

"Alright. We shall leave in a few minutes. For now, however, we need to converse for a moment."

"Uh huh. What's up?"

Charon furrowed his brows and glanced upwards.

"Well, I don't quite understand what that has to do with this conversation, but there is the ceiling of this building which is made of-"

"Okay, no grandpa, what that means, in _modern terms_ is what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh. In that case, I was hoping to mention to you that, as a half-human, you have a time limit for being here."

Her eyes flew to his, under his robe. A jolt went through Charon at the fact that she could find his gaze even when she couldn't see his eyes.

"Wadya mean? I have a time limit? Why the hell is that?"

She leaned closer, unnerving him a little. Generally, people stayed away, and didn't move closer. She was a conundrum, alright. He sighed and said,

"The human half of your being will be suppressed for three days until it is brought to the forefront. When this happens, you will age and die a slow, painful death. As neither my Lord, Hades, nor I wish to see this, we suggest that you leave before or at the three day limit."

She had leaned very close at this forcing him to lean backwards.

"What do you mean? How long have I been here?"

"It has been less than a full day. In a few hours, your first day will be over."

She jumped up, shocking him so that he leaned further back to look at her face and he tumbled backwards, off the little stool. She glanced his way in time to see him re-cover his face with the hood. She frowned, but was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice much.

"But I have so many things to do!"

At this, Charon tilted his head.

"What exactly do you have to do?"

"Well, I have _things_ that need to be taken care of."

She said, making her way to the door of his small home. Charon stood, at once and said,

"If you are thinking of crossing the river Styx to make your way to the other side, think again. You are half human and are not divinely touched, so you cannot enter into the water of Styx without being pulled under by wandering souls. Also, you cannot wield the oar of my boat. Only I have been given the gift to bear that burden. Lastly, I will not take you across, no matter what. I am sorry, but I cannot have you running amok in my Lord, Hades' realm."

"I would not run_ amok_."

"I somehow knew that would be the only thing you would hear."

Said Charon, with a small smile. Serena huffed and said,

"Listen to me, I _need _to get to the other side of the river."

Charon nodded, as though he believed her.

"If it is extremely necessary, then you have a reason, yes?"

Serena nodded, warily.

"What is it?"

He asked, calmly, his hands behind his back.

"W-well, i can't just tell you!"

She said, stuttering slightly.

"Do you even have a plan, Serena?"

Offended at that, she huffed,

"Of _course_ I have a plan!"

"Anything other than making it to the other side and searching for your brother's contract until you find it?"

Shocked that he knew her plan, she said,

"W-well, of _course _that wasn't the plan!"

Realising now how silly it sounded since he had said it. Coming from him, it made absolutely no sense. She didn't know anything about the Underworld. She would get lost faster than she could even _think_ about finding her brother's contract.

"And how did you plan on destroying it, might I ask?"

She just glared at him. He was being too condescending for her tastes. She walked closer and noted how he walked cautiously away. Smiling now that she knew she made him nervous and feeling a lot better now that she knew he had a weakness as well. She moved near him until he was pressed against the wall and leaned still nearer.

"Maybe I had planned on asking you for help."

She heard him swallow and he leaned just an inch nearer before he shook his head and said,

"That's ludicrous! I would never help you defy my Lord, Hades."

She rolled her eyes,

"You're such a bore."

And turned to leave before he grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him. In a lower, warning tone, he whispered,

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate people so quickly."

Before he crushed his mouth to hers.

Hades looked down at the scroll the Fates had just handed him.

"Are you sure?"

They nodded simultaneously.

"Just be careful about how you go about this, Hades. You need to be extremely sure if you're going to do this."

He nodded and asked,

"Anything else I need to know?"

They shook their heads before Atropos said,

"Well, one thing. Seph won't like it if she finds out. So keep this hush hush, okay?"

Hades brows furrowed.

"I don't hide things from Seph. You know that."

The Fates all looked at him, drolly.

"Honestly, Hades. You know your wife better than anyone. Do you not think she'll be angry with you?"

Hades looked down at the scroll and though for a moment, frowning.

"See?"

Clotho said.

"You know how angry she will be."

Hades shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I need to tell her. If she finds out any other way, she'll have my head."

At this, Lachesis grinned and asked,

"Which one, brother ours?"

Hades shivered at that one.

"I'd rather not know. I'd like to keep them both where they are, thank you. So, I'll tell Seph."

The Fates shrugged as one.

"Fine."

Atropos said.

"But I don't think-"

Continued Lachesis.

"You should tell her _before_."

Said Clotho.

"Just in case she decides to interfere."

Finished Atropos. Hades nodded.

"Of course. It's _Seph_. She _would_ try to interfere."

They all nodded, knowing how Seph never liked to see anything or anyone get hurt. Hades sighed, knowing Seph would be hurt he had not told her.

"It is for the best, Hades."

Clotho said, touching his arm. He looked up and smiled, putting his hand on hers.

"Thank you, sisters."

They all smiled and Lachesis and Atropos added their hands to his and Clotho's.

"Everything will be fine, brother. Worry not."

They said, in unison. He nodded and said,

"I hope so."

"Hecate's plan is sound, and with that,"

Atropos murmured, gesturing to the scroll he held,

"Everything will fall into place."

After bidding the Fates, who he considered an integral part of his Underworld family, goodbye, he made his way out of their quarters and continued to the palace, pondering how to go about his plan. He sighed and made his way to the bank of the river Styx, where his throne had already been placed, ready for the morning's judgement. He glanced around and realised something was missing. Ah yes. The souls. Where the hell was Charon?

Charon had never felt anything so pleasurable in his life as Serena's lips on his. At first, she had almost pulled away, making him wonder if he had been wrong about the attraction between them. It wasn't as if he had any experience with these things. Maybe he had been wrong, and it was just he who felt the pull. His fears were assuaged, however, when she moaned and pulled him closer. He sighed in relief against her mouth and then deepened the kiss. She slid her arms around his neck, threatening to pull off his robes, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He pulled her, tighter against him and got a jolt of pure electricity as their bodies made full contact. He turned her towards the bed, almost instinctively making his way towards it when he heard someone clear their throat outside his home. At once, he pulled away, realising what had happened. It was as if all his good sense had been emptied from his mind when she had challenged him. Now, when all the sense came pouring back in, he could have slapped himself silly. Never once, in the past, had he _ever_ been late or delayed his duties. _Nothing_ had ever distracted him before. He detached himself from her and strode out of his home, leaving her standing there, staring after him, to face his Lord and Master, Hades. He bowed in front of him and said,

"My apologies, my King. I will go now to the ferry."

Hades nodded, smiling in a way that Charon was sure he knew what had distracted him.

"It will never happen again, my Lord. I will never waste your time again."

Hades tilted his head and asked,

"Is that what's bothering you, Charon? I don't mind. I was kind of glad the souls hadn't arrived yet. It gave me a moment to think after my morning meeting with the Fates. I was actually worried that our _guest_, and I use this term liberally, had hit you across the head and left you for dead or something equally dramatic, as those inhabitants of Olympus are often wont to indulge in."

Charon felt his lips twitching at this. Of course Hades would come here to poke fun at him. It was just like him to do something like that.

"My Lord, if you would allow me, may I go and take the souls to be judged?"

Hades grinned at him, something Charon had never thought to see without the Queen being present.

"Yeah, okay. Why don't you ask her to join you? Just ensure to mention to her that if she tries to enter into Asphodel, I will know before she steps out of the boat and she will find her return to Olympus happening a lot faster than she wanted to."

Charon nodded, his lips twitching again since he knew Serena was listening and most likely bristling as she heard what Hades had to say.

"I'll see you soon, Charon."

Charon nodded, solemnly at Hades and he disappeared in a rush of shadows. Charon turned back in time to see Serena stride out of his home, angry as a spitting snake. Charon's first thought was that he _had_ to be a glutton for punishment as he felt an abrupt tightness in his lower regions when he saw her angry. She was beautiful in her fury. Her grey eyes were like storm clouds, her face flushed in a way he imagined she would look after she had been thoroughly bedded. At this thought, he shook his head. Not a good idea to be distracted right now. When they were butting heads, he needed to have his wits about him.

Serena stormed up to the giant brute of an idiot and put her finger right in front of where his hidden face was.

"Listen here, buster,"

She started, but he cleared his throat, stopping her and said,

"My name is Charon, actually and I would prefer you refer to me as such."

She rolled her eyes and said,

"Whatever, the point is, I don't appreciate being mauled, understand? If you need someone to kiss, I suggest you cuddle up to a ghost 'cause they'll definitely want it a lot more than I _ever_ will, got it?"

He tilted his hooded head and said,

"If I'm not wrong, I do believe you responded to my kiss with just as much, or dare I say _more_ enthusiasm than I started it with."

Serena could feel herself flush scarlet at this. She had never been kissed. She hadn't known he was going to kiss her at first or she would have pushed him off, but she hadn't and a sudden and desperate need had filled her up at the last second, obviously making her lose her mind and deepen the kiss with this stubborn idiot of a man... If he was a man.

"Listen here, you!"

"Charon."

He said, calmly, incensing her further.

"I did _not _kiss you, back!"

She finished, as though she hadn't heard him. At this, he had the gall to _chuckle_.

"If that is what you prefer to think, my sweet. I know otherwise, however."

Trembling with rage, she yelled incoherently and said,

" Listen here, you idiot, this is not over! I'm just leaving before I decide it is the appropriate time to shove my foot so far up your butt, it will reach your annoying mouth and lodge there so you'll never be able to antagonise another innocent woman ever again!"

She turned too early to see him wince at the image that flashed into his mind. _What a visual_. He thought, with a shudder. He smiled at her retreating back. Never once in his life had he ever provoked someone the way he had just done her. It was as liberating as it was frightening. She brought out a side of him he had barely known existed. He turned and walked, whistling, towards the line of souls, who were all shocked to see that the ferry-man of the dead, who they had always thought would be dreary and dull, happy and chipper.

Charon missed seeing the three women on the other shore look at him smugly, high-five each other and then make their way back to their quarters, laughing happily. It was about time Charon found some happiness in his life.

**E/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I'm going to try to finish this story up before my vacation is through. I really hope you enjoyed it! **** Please review and tell me what you think. Any comment at all, bad, good or worse, please review and tell me. I don't mind criticism. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for the late update! I know, I know. I'm a bad person! I try, I really do, but I can't help but get stuck sometimes. Lol. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it for y'all! :D **

**I'd also like to thank for reviewing and all the story alerts and favourites I got. Thanks so much! You guys are the best, as always!**

**So without further ado, Please enjoy!**

"So, did the little Olympian decide against joining you for your trips across the river?"

Hecate asked, sitting calmly in his boat, letting her fingers swirl the waters of Styx, the souls who swam beneath the surface and also, those in the boat, recoiling from her, sensing her power. Charon glanced at her, knowing she was only on the trip to bother him.

"No, actually. She is currently brooding angrily in my home."

Hecate let a small smile grace her lips before she forced it away and said,

"Why don't you let her stay with me a while? I'm sure I can entertain the chit for a while."

She was rewarded for her efforts with a swift look and an indisputable,

"No."

She turned her face and grinned, the ghosts in the boat inching closer to the edge, in case the smile meant she would zap them into the abyss. She rolled her eyes at them but turned back, sober and said,

"Why not? I would take good care of her and I'm sure she won't mind being in the presence of another woman."

He frowned, her powers allowing her to see beyond the darkness of the hood to his brows furrowed over his depthless eyes. She had no idea why the gorgeous brute covered himself up so much. He had told her once that he didn't wish to be judged on appearances alone, but she knew there had to be more to that story. Everyone else always assumed it was one of the quirks that you found many of the inhabitants of the Underworld having.

"I don't believe that would be wise, Hecate. She is far too feisty and would provoke your temper too quickly."

Hecate gave a careless shrug, knowing it was definitely true he was the calmer of the two.

"So you want her all to yourself then, Charon?"

He glared at her and she threw her head back on a quick laugh and stood, to place her hand on his shoulder, tilting her head to the side.

"Come now, Charon. You can't tell me you're attracted to the little hellion."

He turned his head away and she put her finger under his chin to turn her eyes back to his. He knew what she was doing, but he respected her enough to allow her to do it anyway. It was almost like a small tugging sensation in his chest as she burrowed into his emotions. She drew in a swift breath and he knew she had discovered what he felt for the young demi-goddess.

"No. Charon, no."

She whispered tragically. He ducked his head knowing how he felt wasn't allowed.

"She's mortal."

Hecate whispered, tragically.

"I know, sister mine."

He said, quietly. He used her favourite nick name in hopes that she would tell no one. They had both thought of each other as siblings since before Hades had taken over the Underworld. Even when they were under the rule of his ruthless father. He smiled at her and knew that she saw and understood.

"You know you cannot have her, Charon. She will live above here for her life and only return when she dies. That is, unless Zeus grants her immortality. By the time she died, she would have forgotten you or, if she becomes an immortal, she would never come back here. "

He bowed his head and said,

"I know."

In a soft, heartbroken voice. On hearing him, she pulled him into a hug and whispered,

"Although, I believe she feels the same, brother mine."

As she glanced towards his house and saw the young chit run back into the house from where she had been openly staring at them. Hecate grinned before she pulled away to see him looking at her confused.

"Have you been rummaging through her emotions as well?"

He asked. Hecate smiled deviously before shaking her head and saying,

"No. She's a lot easier to read than you are. She is still young and hasn't learned to hide as well as you, you ancient blockhead you."

He frowned and said,

"I don't think you've gotten any less caustic with age, Hecate."

Hecate grinned and said,

"Stop mentioning a lady's age and hurry up and go back to your little virgin."

Charon glanced up quickly, making Hecate roll her eyes.

"Yes, she's a virgin, Charon, you idiot. She also had never had a kiss until yours."

Charon's jaw all but dropped as she made this declaration but she just laughed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Charon glanced at the other bank of the river, saw there were no more souls and knew he had to return home on this last trip. As the last souls exited his boat, he heaved in a breath and made his way back towards his home.

Serena sat on Charon's bed, chewing on her thumbnail, unsure as to why she was feeling the way she was. When she had seen the stunning woman caressing Charon's face and hugging him, she had felt the urge to march across the stupid un-crossable river and smack the annoyingly gorgeous woman until she realised that he belonged to _her._ At that point, she had realised how crazy that sounded, since he belonged to no one, especially not her. She had known him for all of one day. She had no ties to him and he _definitely_ had no ties to her. One dumb kiss did not a boyfriend make. She sighed and fell back on to the bed. The minute the woman had turned toward her, she had run back from her spying position by the door into the house, like the little ninny she was. How could she face her father head on to defend her brother if she couldn't even face the fact that she had been eavesdropping.

Her brows furrowed as she considered the reason for her possessive feelings. Why the hell did she even feel this way about that man... or whatever the hell he was. She had just begun trying to discern her feelings for him when he walked through the door. She popped up from her position on the bed and stepped away from it as if it was poisonous.

"S'up?"

She asked, nodding towards him. He cocked his head and said,

"Good night, young one. How are you this eve?"

She rolled her eyes and said,

"Dude, no one talks like that anymore. Not even my uptight Aunt Athena."

He moved closer, his presence dwarfing the room, and said,

"I am unfamiliar with your Aunt, so, pardon me, but as you can see I am not exposed to the changes in speech of the Upper World."

She groaned, saying,

"Okay, I get it, Yoda. Speak properly you do. I think I know my project for the next few days. I'm going to lighten you up."

"Pardon me?"

"No. Huh?"

He just stared. She blew out a breath.

"You hafta replace "Pardon me" with "Huh." It's a lot easier to say and it's a universally understood confused word."

Charon shook his head and made his way past her towards the bathing chamber.

"I do not have time for this nonsense. Please pardon me. Or do I have to say, 'Please huh' for you to understand?"

"Jeez, man, wrong context. Getcha slang straight, homes."

Charon glanced back and she grinned, holding her hands up, in apology.

"Right. Not homes. Charon. Sorry."

He shook his head one more time before he entered the bathing chamber. The little trouble maker was so confusing and yet she brought such joy to his heart by merely being in his presence. He shook his head, knowing he had to stop thinking this way. It would only make their separation harder. He pulled off his clothes before he entered the bathing stall his Master had set up for him that he referred to as a 'shower.'

Serena sat, twiddling her thumbs and swinging her legs, on the bed as she glanced cautiously towards the bathing chamber. He would have to take off that infernal robe thing to take a bath, right? She would be able to see what was under it if she got up the courage to take a peek. But did she really want to know if he was a monster under there? If she found out he was, would she be able to look at him the same again? Her question was answered before she even finished it. It would not make a difference. He would be the same to her if he was deformed or perfect. She might have a few misgivings if he was an entire species altogether, but she knew that she felt the way she did because of who he was as a person. He was benevolent and took care of her, even when she was at her most annoying, which, according to the other Gods, occurred quite often.

She peered at the door, wondering how long he would take, before sitting there for another few minutes contemplating the consequences of her actions. Deciding that the pros of finally seeing what Charon looked like under that hood far outweighed the cons of his anger, she got up and made her way towards the door of the chamber. Just as she lifted her hand to push it open, it opened of its own accord and out stepped Charon, fully covered, in his hooded cloak. When he saw her, he froze.

"Serena?"

He asked, softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhh..."

Was her intelligent answer, before she stuttered, with an almost frantic smile,

"W-well, y-you see, I-I was... Um... Nice cloak! Is it new? I don't think I've seen this one yet. You know, you should add more colour to your wardrobe. Yeah. You should think of getting that cloak in all the colours of the rainbow."

"The... rainbow?"

Charon asked, confused.

"Yup. You just might look _awesome_ in red, but you'll never know, will ya, if you keep wearing all that awful black?"

Serena continued, slowly backing away from Charon and making her way to the other side of the room.

"Serena."

Charon said, sternly.

"Hm?"

She asked, conspicuously looking everywhere but in his direction.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, me? _Nothing_."

She said, waving her hand at him.

"Then why are you acting so guilty?"

He asked, folding his arms and leaning against the door of the bathroom he had just closed.

"Me? Guilty?"

She squeaked.

"Yes, Serena. Please tell me what you were doing."

Charon continued wearily.

"Oh, stop torturing me with inquisitions. Geez, I was trying to see you naked! Are you happy!"

She asked, flailing her arms, dramatically before plopping to the bed.

"Gods, I suck under pressure."

She told herself as she shook her head, her eyes unseeing.

Charon froze as those words left her lips. Words he never thought he would hear from any woman.

"N-naked?"

She glanced up, her face flushing.

"Well, without your cloak, anyway."

He relaxed as she whispered those words.

"Oh, you want to see my face, is that it?"

"Well... Yeah. I mean, you don't go anywhere without that stupid cloak and it's kinda annoying that I've never seen your face."

"Pray that you will never have to, young one."

He whispered, making her furrow her brows as she looked at him.

"Now go to sleep. You have one and a half more days in the Underworld. I suggest you get your rest."

Serena's eyes widened at this realisation and said,

"Yeah, that's a really good idea. I need my energy to-"

She cut herself off, before grinning, guiltily up at Charon, who merely shook his head.

"It is not possible for you to go there, Serena."

She sighed and nodded, dropping onto the bed and watching as he left to go Gods know where, before whispering,

"But I'm still gonna try."

Serena turned and flopped onto her stomach before slipping into a deep sleep.

Charon stretched, his back aching slightly as he got up from the chair he had fallen asleep on, next to Cerberus. The giant dog was already awake, giving him a doggy grin, waiting for him to wake properly. As Charon got up, Cerberus bounded onto him and licked him thoroughly before Charon used his immortal strength to push him off.

"One of these days, Cerberus, your excessive licking will get that tongue of yours chopped off. Then what will you use to slobber?"

Cerberus just gave him another doggy grin, his tongue lolling out as if to say,

_I'll work something out._

Charon rolled his eyes and walked towards his home where he expected Serena to be waking up. As he stepped inside, he glanced over at the bed and found it empty. Confused, Charon walked over to the bathroom and knocked.

"Serena, are you in there?"

When no reply came, he pushed open the door.

Serena let the shampoo she had found in the bathing chamber lather properly in her hair, arching back, to enjoy the soothing circles she made with her hands on her scalp. She hummed, lightly, lost to everything except the water and her thoughts. She wanted to look nice for Charon. How dumb was that? She hadn't even seen his _face_ but she wanted to look her best for _him_? Yet, she couldn't help it. After seeing the fare the Underworld had to offer, in terms of females, like that one he had been hugging in his boat, she decided she needed to up her game. She paused in her musings. Not that this was a _game_ or anything. She didn't have time for games. She needed to save her brother. As she lathered her hair some more, she frowned. She really needed to keep her mind on the goal. Her mind had started straying from its true purpose. As she bit her lip, however, she pondered her objectives once more. She needed to find a way to get her brother's soul back. If she could do that, then she would be able to focus on other things, like maybe getting the old-fashioned Charon to somehow, miraculously fall in love with her. Not that she wanted that or anything, she lied to herself. She would be fine even if he didn't love her. 'Cause she was fine being single. As the old saying went. Rolling turnips caught no oysters... or something like that.

Suddenly, she heard a swift intake of breath and she swung towards the door and saw Charon standing there, seeing her, clear as day, through the glass partition. She flushed scarlet as she saw him, knowing she should scream, and yet no sound left her lips. They stared at each other for a full minute before her brain apparently got reconnected to her vocal chords and she screeched loudly. He snapped his eyes closed, yelling,

"Pardon me!"

Before he stumbled and turned, hitting his head at the edge of the door before all but running out, his hand clutching over his eyes.

By the Gods, she had been _glorious_. He knew he had nothing else to compare it to, but he knew, without having seen any other, that her body was by _far _the most exquisite, in all the worlds. As he stumbled to the bed, his hand still covering his eyes, holding her image to him, he reached down and adjusted himself in his pants, under his cloak. He was both ashamed and proud of the reaction she elicited in him. Never before had any female made him react physically. His heart pounded and blood rushed, warming him.

A little while later, the door of the bathroom opened cautiously and Serena peeked around the corner. He averted his gaze to the other side of the room and whispered,

"I am very sorry."

"No you're not."

She muttered, causing his gaze to shoot to hers.

"You wanted to see me naked, you perv."

His brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to deny it, but she said,

"Tell me honestly you didn't want to see me naked, and I'll believe you."

He gulped, knowing he couldn't truthfully say that. She stepped out, wearing only a towel and he gulped once more, pushing himself away from temptation.

"Mayhaps I should leave."

"No."

She whispered, coming closer.

"Stay with me."

She sat next to him and he could hear how shallow her breathing was. His gaze flickered to her and he squeezed his eyes shut. She sat next to him, her hair falling into her face, biting her lip as the towel she wore bunchesd, so that it slipped up her legs and also exposed her cleavage to his gaze. He stood to leave before she grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"Please stay."

"It is not appropriate."

He said, his voice huskier than he had ever heard it. He took the time to clear his throat before saying,

"I believe you should dress, milady."

She pushed his willing body down to the bed and straddled his hips before he could blink.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

Serena cursed herself as she realised it was too dark to see his face, even as his hood fell back from it. Darn it. She had been so nervous she had forgotten to turn on the light. While he could see fine in the dark, she had yet to get used to the pure darkness that was the Underworld.

"Kiss me."

She whispered, hoping to the Gods this would work. She needed his help if she had to get over the river and she knew he was attracted to her. She had more than a fair share of attraction for him herself, so she would be killing two birds with one stone. As he moaned, she felt a sudden heat pooling between her legs. Gods, he turned her on. She lowered her mouth, hoping she didn't find scales, when her lips met the smooth skin of his cheek. As she lowered her face, her lips grazed on a slight stubble and she licked him, moaning at the taste. She lowered herself more to nuzzle the sensitive spot between his neck and jaw. He gasped, and pulled her tighter against him.

"Gods."

He murmured, lifting his hips to press against her. She gasped and pulled back.

"Sorry."

He whispered. She shook her head, trying to clear it and continued with her ministrations.

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

She murmured, against his jaw.

"Yes."

He gasped back.

"Then what's stopping you?"

He groaned before gripping her shoulders and pulling her to his mouth, taking hers in a mind-boggling kiss.

As she sank into the kiss, her last coherent thought was how much she regretted having to use this glorious man. She had to do this for her brother, though. For the brother who had protected her her whole life, she would do anything.

Charon moaned, never having tasted anything as sweet as her. The small taste he had gotten of her before was nothing compared to this. He groaned, turning her so she lay under him.

Maybe, for once, he had found someone who loved him for _him_. Not for what he looked like, or even for what he could do for her. Maybe, for once, someone didn't want to use him for anything but himself.

**E/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I'm going to try to finish this story up before my vacation is through. I really hope you enjoyed it! **** Please review and tell me what you think. Any comment at all, bad, good or worse, please review and tell me. I don't mind criticism. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everyone! I'd like to thank for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! I'd also like to thank everyone who put my story on their favourite and subscription lists. Thank you! **

**So I decided that I should **_**definitely**_** put up more than one chapter since it's been so long. **

**So without further ado, here ya go!**

Charon groaned, kissing his way from her mouth to her fragrant neck. He wanted her so badly, yet something was holding him back, a slight niggling in the back of his mind. Something was wrong. As he lifted his head to peer down at her, he almost dove back down like an animal. She was resplendent, arching up to him for more, her eyes close and her head thrashing. That small niggling, however, stopped him short.

"What do you want to come from this, little one?"

Her eyes snapped open and her gaze caught with his, guilt filling her expression. At once, realisation hit him. She would _use_ him. Use his body and seduce him until he was mindless to anything but her. He pulled away quickly, his body yearning for her, but he controlled himself. She felt nothing for him. She was a treacherous snake here to use him to betray his Master.

"Get out."

He growled.

"Wait. Charon."

She said, her hand reaching out towards him. He turned his back to her.

"Get out _now._"

"Charon, please."

She said, struggling off the bed.

"Leave, Olympian, or I will make you."

He said in a deadly, low voice.

"Please hear me out, Charon."

"Stop calling me that."

He snapped, as his name on her deceitful little tongue made a flare of heat go off in his stomach.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what else to do! I need to save him!"

She all but screamed, her hand touching his shoulder. He pulled away, turning back to face her.

"You would use me, Olympian?"

Her face was stricken, tears flowing freely.

"I didn't mean to."

She whispered, her voice breaking.

"Then what did you mean?"

He asked, gripping her wrists, to stop her from touching him.

"Didn't you mean to seduce me to get you across the river, Olympian? All of you are the same. You take advantage of others for your own purposes. You pretended to desire me and you would have had me wrapped around your little finger."

He dragged her closer by her wrists and whispered, tightening his grip,

"It would have worked, you know. I wanted you. Badly. Now, however, I don't believe I want an Olympian whore in my bed."

Her previously downcast eyes flashed up to his and her lips parted on a small indrawn breath at this, new tears flooding her eyes. He flung her wrists to the side and stormed out.

Serena sank to her knees, rubbing her sore wrists from where he had held her. He thought she was a whore. Not that she had behaved any better, of course. All he had said was true. She _had_ intended to use him, but having him fling it back in her face hurt more than she would ever admit. It was as if his words had slashed her heart like a knife. She curled into a small ball and sobbed, softly, against her own shoulder. There were times she wished she had her mother. This was one of those times.

Charon growled, pacing near Cerberus as the dog's three heads moved to follow his movements. How big of an idiot did she think he was? She had wanted to use him and cast him aside after he became unnecessary. He roared to the ceiling, wondering if the hurt of this betrayal would ever go away.

"If you're going to practice your screeching, could you find somewhere else to do it? I was here before you, you know."

Hecate said. He spun around to see her sitting, hidden, behind some rocks, reading from a large tome. He straightened his features and tried to calm himself.

"I apologise, sister. Please excuse me."

As he would have left, she waved away his previous comment.

"It's fine, brother mine. Come here. Sit next to me for a spell."

"I really have to-"

"Brood? Pace around? Yell to the ceiling some more?"

She asked, smirking. He sighed and moved to sit next to her.

"What has the young one done now?"

"She tried to seduce me."

He muttered, resentfully. Hecate gave him an incredulous look.

"And this has... Angered you? In my experience, when a woman seduces a man, it tends to leave him... More relaxed. And a hell of a lot happier. Yet here you are, pacing. In my expert opinion, I'm going to say you didn't give in. Am I right?"

"Of course you are. She didn't want me for me, Hecate. She wanted to use me to get across Styx."

She sighed, nodding.

"She wanted to use you. Now I understand. How _dare_ she give a damn about her brother. How _could_ she try to save his soul? She's coldblooded, brother. Yes. I agree. You did the right thing by running away."

Charon gave her a livid look.

"She would use my body to make me betray my Master and you would speak of her this way to me?"

Hecate sighed, falling back.

"Brother mine, would you have betrayed Hades, even after you slept with her?"

"No."

He said, confidently.

"Then what are you worrying about? Why didn't you just use her right back? I know you wanted to."

Charon's brows drew down at this. Yes. That was a good idea. Why didn't he use her, right back? A ruthless smile lit his face, before he said,

"Thank you, sister mine. I do believe I shall do just that."

Hecate sat up quickly as he stormed out towards the house.

"Oh crap! What have I done? Don't hurt her, Charon. You're soul's too gentle. You would never forgive yourself."

She murmured to his back, as he strode inside.

Serena was blinded by her tears and so, when rough hands picked her up from the ground and threw her on the bed, she couldn't see who it was. When a heavy body fell on her, she tried to rub her eyes, but whoever it was grabbed her hands and pulled them to either side of her head.

"No! What are you doing?"

She screamed as she heard heavy breathing and felt something hard nudge her thigh. One hand took both wrists above her head and the other spread her thighs roughly. The man shoved himself against her, hurting her and she sobbed.

"Stop! Please!"

Struggling to get away. Where was Charon? He would protect her. She screamed and a mouth crushed down to her own. She writhed, trying to get away and the man groaned as if he enjoyed the sensation. She bit his lip and he pulled away, growling. He lowered his face to her neck and kissed her there instead. Her eyes cleared, slowly and she saw dark, thick hair. She tried to push him off, lifting her lower body as if to throw him off. This had the opposite effect. He pressed into her, harder and gasped.

"No! Please, don't! I don't want this!"

She tried pulling away once more but he had begun moving against her, roughly rubbing. She froze, stunned, as her body responded. What was wrong with her? She needed to get away, now!

"Charon! Help me!"

She screamed, loudly, praying he would hear her. Instead, the man on top of her froze. She began struggling more.

"Please! Charon! Help me!"

She yelled, again. The man seemed shocked. Maybe she just needed to talk him out of this.

"You need to leave me alone, okay? Charon's going to come back and protect me, and he'll kill you for this. So get off of me!"

The man lifted himself off of her then, and sat on the edge of the bed, his head bowed. Serena scuttled away from him until her back was pressed against the wall. Her eyes filled with fear, she tried to see who it was to tell Charon. She couldn't see his face, so she looked over his clothes. He wore a nondescript black cloak with no other adornments. The cloak had a hood, which he probably covered his head with-

Her thoughts froze as she realised who this was. Disbelieving, she pulled herself further away, and whispered,

"Charon?"

In a broken voice. He lowered his head, as if ashamed and a sob left her lips.

"No. You're lying! You're not-"

He pulled the cloak over his head and turned to her.

"No! You can't be! He would _never_ hurt me!"

She threw a pillow at him and he took the blow as if his due.

"Stop lying!"

She screamed.

"I am sorry, Serena."

Charon's voice whispered from under the cloak. She shook her head, hysterical. No. He wouldn't have done that to her. He was different. This imposter was lying! Yet, even as her mind screamed this, she knew those wide shoulders. Knew his voice. Knew him.

"Why?"

She whispered, defeatedly.

"I am sorry."

He said again.

"Why?"

She asked again, pulling her knees to her chest, protectively.

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought to use you as you would have used me."

He said, burying his hooded face in his hands. Her eyes lifted from their previously sightless gaze to look at him.

"You wanted to... Use me?"

He blew out a breath.

"I am sorry, Serena. It was not your fault. It was my own. I sincerely apologise."

"Use me."

She whispered her eyes once more unseeing. Charon lifted his gaze to her and saw his once proud Olympian curled up, broken on his bed. He was a monster. To do this, to an innocent, was unforgivable. He reached towards her and she flinched away from his touch. His heart broke at this and he pulled her to him. She almost screamed, but he murmured,

"I am sorry, Serena. So very sorry. I did not mean to do this. I was just so angry. Please forgive me, little one."

After a few moments, her resisting body relaxed into his own and she hugged him tight.

"It wasn't you. Tell me it wasn't you, Charon."

She whispered, frantically.

"Tell me!"

"I will not lie to you, young one. Even for you. I will not lie to you and I will not hurt you ever again."

She fell against him, sobbing her heart out and he just held her, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"You need to leave, Serena. I can't have you here. You make me do crazy things. You make me feel... too much. I've _never_ let emotion rule me before."

She slowed her breathing until she no longer sobbed, but tears still fell, unchecked from her face. She got up and went back into the bathroom.

When she returned, she was completely clothed, gripping her collar together, tight around her neck. She looked so small and hurt that he got up to go to her. Her eyes, once storm grey were now dull and lifeless. As she looked at him, he knew he had done this to her. He had taken away from her the one thing that he had loved most. Her love of life was gone. She took a step back and whispered,

"It's fine. I'll leave on my own."

His heart broke further at that, but he nodded and let her leave without him. He sat back down on the bed and fell back, letting his own tears fall freely.

Hecate looked up from her book as she heard Charon's door open. Hoping it would be her brother, she was shocked to see Serena step out. As she saw Serena's posture, her hand flew to her mouth.

"No."

She whispered, as Serena moved slowly, as if in pain, away from Charon's home. She passed Hecate on her way out and Hecate felt her distress even from where she sat.

"No."

Hecate said, her voice strong and determined.

"It's not going to end this way."

She lifted her fingers and let her powers surge. Serena froze in her tracks.

Serena gasped as she felt a swelling of heat fill her. The heat was soothing and soon, she felt her aches and pains from what Charon had done leave her.

Charon. Even as she thought of him, she felt the shattered pieces of her heart pierce her chest. She had begun falling in love with the shy, caring man. Now, however, her trust was broken, her love betrayed. He had hurt her. In a way that was unforgiveable. She gasped once more, as the heat moved to her head. She shook her head as things became blurry. Charon had tried to rape her-. Wait. No. Charon wouldn't do that. They were in love. But he had hurt her-. No. He would never hurt her. He would protect her against everything. She gripped her head as her memories splintered and pulled apart, new ones replacing the old. She had been about to seduce him when he pulled away from him and he had left. No, she had left! He had told her to leave and she had, which was why she was outside. She needed to go back and apologise.

As she turned to go back, the beautiful woman Charon had been hugging on the boat moved into her peripheral vision.

"Hi, Serena!"

She said, smiling.

"Hey."

Serena said, guiltily. If this gorgeous woman found out what she had done to Charon, she would probably use it to her advantage.

"I'm going to speak to Charon for a bit. You stay here, okay?"

"But-"

She said, about to protest.

"It is very important Underworld business that I have to discuss with my brother, Serena. Please, give us a few minutes."

As she stepped inside, Serena's mind wrapped around one fact. She had called Charon her brother. Serena did a little victory dance. Winning him over would be a lot easier without that woman as competition.

"Brother mine, you are an imbecile."

Charon turned his face to see Hecate enter the room before he turned back to once more stare at the ceiling.

"I almost raped her, Hecate."

"I know."

She said, leaning against his door.

"I'm a monster."

"No. You just didn't know how to deal with your anger. You took out your anger for many on one."

"It is still unforgivable."

"Yet she has forgiven you, brother."

Charon sat up quickly.

"What did you say?"

"She has forgiven you. I spoke to her, and she has decided to forgive you. She would, however, prefer if you would never mention it to her again. She said she would like to pretend it never happened."

Charon stared at his sister before he shook his head, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"She has forgiven me?"

"Yes, Charon. As has Hades, when you didn't show up for work today."

Charon flew up, staggered that he had forgotten, and was about to run to his boat, when she said,

"No, he has decided to take a day off today. You should take it off as well and take care of your mortal before she leaves. Just remember, brother, she doesn't want to remember what happened."

As Hecate said this, she opened the door and left, letting Serena back in. Where she had been dejected and broken, her eyes dull and lifeless before, he saw her eyes stormy and determined once more. His Serena was back. He stepped towards her, cautiously.

"Serena?"

She nodded, and said,

"I know you might not want to talk to me after what I did, Charon, but you have to understand. I did it for my brother. I'll also have you know, I'm not a whore, and I don't appreciate being called one. While my actions weren't exactly those of a blushing virgin, I am one, nonetheless and would appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as a whore or a tramp or a hooker or anything like that in the future."

She nodded, as if to emphasise her point before continuing.

"I wanted you to know what I feel for you is real. I know I tried to take advantage of you and that wasn't right, but let me tell you, it's not like I was some kind of cold fish while it was happening. I was really into it too! You turn me _way _on and while my motives were a little skewed, I really _wanted_ what was happening. That has never happened to me before and while I was wrong, you were too! You cheapened what was happening! I mean, I didn't expect you to fall to my feet afterward and beg me to let you take me across the riv-"

He touched his finger to her lips, effectively shutting her up, a small unseen smile playing across his lips.

"Are you hurting anywhere?"

He asked, softly, worried about her. Her brows furrowed and she said,

"Well, my wrists were hurting before, sure, but they're all better now."

He lifted them and pressed soft kisses to them before looking into her eyes, sincerely.

"Did I hurt you anywhere... _else_?"

He asked, his eyes flicking down to where he knew he had rubbed against her rather roughly. She frowned at him, before grinning.

"Okay, player, I know probably think you're _real_ good and all, but you didn't even _touch_ me there, much less made it _hurt_."

She laughed, the sound soothing his heart. She really did want to pretend it didn't happen. He could play this game for her.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It is the furthest thing from what I actually feel, but I was hurt."

Her face fell and she said,

"I know. Again, I'm sorry. Can we start over?"

He nodded.

"I know you won't take me across the river no matter what. And I'm not using you for that. I just really feel this weird, almost cosmic, mojo-like connection between us, and I was hoping you feel the same."

She held his hand, and he whispered,

"I do not quite understand the concept of mojo, but I will pretend I do and just nod."

So he did and she grinned, lifting to kiss him. He kissed her back, deepening it, when there was a knock on his door. Shocked, he pulled away and went to the door with Serena behind him. When he opened the door, he found Hades grinning at him.

"So, I know you're probably busy and everything, but I really need someone to take the souls across. I've been waiting, hoping I wouldn't have to disturb you. Gods know if someone disturbed Seph and I, I would banish them to Tartarus before they could whimper, but you're the only one who can wield that oar."

Charon stared at him, shocked.

"Hecate said you had decided to have a day off."

Hades frowned and then he rolled his eyes.

"She lied."

When he glanced between them, he realised what he had disturbed and he said,

"Now that she has mentioned it, however, I do believe that's a good idea. Have a... fun day, Charon."

Hades said, with a wink and pat on the shoulder before he closed the door, chuckling to himself as he walked off. It looked as though his loyal boatman-cum-brother had found himself someone to love.

**E/N: Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if I made any mistakes! And if you have any comments, good or bad, please feel free to leave a review. Criticism is welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

Charon closed the door after his Master left and turned back to see Serena there. She grinned, and lifted her hand in a wave.

"Hi!"

"Hello."

He murmured, with a small smile, noticing how nervous she was. He took her hand and took her to the bed, sitting her down before pulling a chair towards her. He sat on it, facing her.

"I believe this is moving too quickly and confusing us both."

At this, she let out an apparently pent up breath and said,

"Thank the _Gods_, you think so too! Phew. Load offa my mind, if ya know what I mean."

She laughed, swinging her legs, carelessly.

"So since we aren't gonna hump each other until we pass out, wadya wanna do?"

Charon cleared his throat, thoroughly enjoying the imagery that statement left behind, and said,

"We could have a conversation. A real one, for once. Get to know each other."

"Hm. Good idea. Okay. Well, you know my name, I hope. I'm twenty-two years old, just finished University. Gimme a woot woot. Got my degree from the University of Athens in History. No duh. I mean, you can tell that from the plethora of knowledge about Ancient Greece that I know _and_ from my use of big words such as, plethora! Other than that, I like to swim, dance, spend time with my peeps up on the Mount, which is our slang for Olympus and I tend to talk a _tad_ too much according to everyone. That's about it on me. Oh! And, I have a dad and a brother. My mom died in childbirth. Unless you want the whole background, the bump and grind of my parents and all that, that's all there is to know. I swear, I feel like I'm on some kind of dating game, spewing out all this information. So, your turn!"

She said, expectantly grinning at him. He blinked, trying to process all the information that had just been thrown at him and he asked,

"You're twenty-two?"

"Yup. I am a certified adult! Have been for a _whole_ six years!"

"I really don't think you can be considered an adult at sixteen."

"Yeah, well that's the legal age on Olympus, bub. So deal."

"Hm."

He said. She made a flapping gesture towards him and said,

"Well? Come on, I just told you everything about me! Talk! Speak! Hable! Guten morgen! Okay, I'm pretty sure that last one means good morning, but I can't really speak German, or even Ancient Greek that properly yet. I get distracted."

At this, she grinned.

"Yes. I have come to realise this."

Charon said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, it's your turn to sacrifice your personal history!"

Charon sighed, before saying,

"Ask me some questions and I will answer them."

"Ooh, okay! How old are you?"

She leaned forward, looking forward to this answer.

"Too old for you, that's for sure."

"That old, huh?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, moving on, gramps. What's your favourite thing to do?"

"Other than spending time with you?"

At this, she flushed and stumbled over her words where usually, nothing fumbled her.

"Y-yeah. Other than that."

"I enjoy spending time with my sister, Hecate, my brother, Thanatos, my Lord and Master, Hades, my Mistress, Persephone and the other inhabitants of the Underworld."

"Huh. Who would have thunk. I'd pegged you as a reader."

He smiled at her and said,

"I do appreciate a good book on and off."

"Mkay. How about lady friends? Ever had a girl?"

Charon blushed scarlet at this, even as he thanked the Gods she couldn't see him.

"No. Never."

"In all your years? Dude, what's up with _that_?"

"I found that most females tended to want something from me."

It was Serena's turn to blush at his words. She had become one of the users. She leaned over and took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered, before leaning into him for a kiss. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek as he kissed her softly. This was the first time they had kissed gently. It was wondrous. A beautiful experience, like no other he had ever had. He sighed softly against her lips and this elicited a similar response. She pulled away and whispered,

"This is nice."

"Yes, it is. Do you have any other questions for me?"

She smiled, nodding and said,

"Sit next to me."

Patting the bed beside her. He smiled and took his place next to her. She faced him and asked,

"Why do you wear the cloak?"

He smiled at this, and said,

"It has become my experience that people tend to judge you on your appearances too much. I would much prefer to be judged for who I am rather than what I look like."

She nodded.

"I understand. I feel that way lots of times. Everyone thinks I'm supposed to be some kind of idiot just 'cause I have blonde hair, ya know? I hate being judged on how I look. I _do _have an opinion that's actually _not_ based on the latest fashion mag. Which is actually more than I can say for my Aunt Aphrodite, and she's a full-fledged _Goddess_."

Charon grinned, saying,

"I would have never thought that."

She snorted.

"Yeah right. You probably thought, '_Ah, _here's another mindless idiot Olympian come to the Underworld' the minute you saw me."

He smiled, lifting a hand to brush her hair back.

"I would never say that about you."

"Yeah, well you're one in a million. My own father thinks I can't decide what to have for breakfast on my own. I swear if I didn't tell him I was spending the night with Seph, he would have sent his personal guards."

Charon shook his head, trying to clear it when he heard this.

"Wait, your father doesn't know you're here?"

She widened her eyes and shook her head, vehemently.

"Are you _crazy_? My father would _murder_ me if he knew I was here. I lied and told him I was gonna go hang with Seph for a few days. He's used to me going there and since no male 'cept Hermes is going there and Dad thinks he's a nancy boy who would never gain my affections, he's fine with the little vacation."

"You mean to tell me that your father expects you to be with my Mistress, Persephone and instead, you're here in the Underworld?"

She nodded.

"What would happen if he goes to check on you and does not find you there? Would he not blame Queen Persephone?"

Serena froze as she thought of this.

"Oh crap."

"Yes, I believe that sufficiently expresses my sentiments."

"Yeah, but dad has never checked up on me before."

"What was the longest you've spent with her before?"

"Two days..."

She whispered, nibbling her lip. Suddenly, she jumped up from her seat on the bed.

"Okay, I need to go make sure Seph doesn't get blamed for my stupidity."

She ran out of the room before running back in, leaning down and planting a full blown kiss on his surprised lips. She pulled back and smiled, sweetly.

"It was nice meeting and getting to know you, Charon. I hope I'll get to talk to you some more some other time."

She leaned forward for one last peck before running out of the room.

Charon fell back against the bed. That woman would be the death of him.

Serena ran out to the entrance of the Underworld when she saw a plume of dark smoke appear from nowhere. Suddenly, Hades stood in front of her, his arms crossed.

"Have you and Charon had a spat? Is that why you're rushing off when you were so intent on staying, mortal?"

"No. I need to get to Seph's before my father gets there."

Hades eyes blazed and he said,

"Why would he go there?"

"I made a mistake. I need to fix it. I need to go now, though."

"Okay. I'll send you there, forthwith. Right now, however, I need you to do something."

Serena was transported a few minutes later and found herself in a large garden she recognised as Seph's. She looked around and saw Demeter's house off in the distance. She ran to it, her skirts flying in the distance. As she ran, she saw several large chariots arrive to the front of the house. She full out dashed towards them, now and just as her father, Ares, stepped out of one of the chariots, she ploughed right into him.

Shocked, Ares was about to tell off whoever it was who had pummelled into him. As he took in the slight build and flyaway blonde hair, however, his expression softened. It was his little girl, Serena.

"Hi, Rena, love. How are you?"

"I've missed you, father."

"As I have you, Rena. Have you been good?"

As he asked this, Seph stepped out of the house, shocked to see everyone at their doorstep.

"Young Persephone, how are you?"

Ares asked, with a genuine smile on his face. She knew he only smiled that way when he was around his beloved daughter. She brought an aura of placidity to the God of War that almost no one saw.

"I'm fine, Ares. What, might I enquire, are you doing here? I mean no offence, but my mother would not be pleased to see this many men on her estate."

"I'm just here to check up on Rena. She has one more day here and then I'll be back for her."

With a smile, Ares kissed his daughter on her forehead, even as Seph hid a frown. What was he talking about? Rena had not been-

Seph's thoughts were brought to a halt as she caught sight of Rena's guilty expression. Sheesh. What had that girl gotten herself into now?

"I'm sorry to rush you off from this reunion, Ares, but if my mother gets back, you know she's going to freak out. So, if you would please say your farewells and be off in the next two minutes, that would be fabulous."

Rena nodded, solemnly and said,

"Yes, father, since I've been here, I haven't seen a single male. Not even Hermes."

Ares nodded, pleased by this, and once more kissed his daughter's forehead.

"So be it. I'll take my leave. I'll see you at the next gathering, Persephone, as well as your husband, I hope."

"I sincerely doubt that. You know how he is."

Ares nodded, smiling and left, his chariots, borne by humungous snorting beasts, that Seph could barely refer to as horses, speeding off, leaving nothing but dust in their wake.

"Alright, Rena. Explain."

Rena grinned at her, trying to soften her up, only to earn a glare. At this, Rena sobered and bowed her head.

"Yes, ma'am."

Together, they made their way towards Seph's garden, which, they both knew, was the only place they could get any privacy if Demeter returned. They both made their way to the centre of her garden where there was a new pond, surrounded by benches. Seph lightly stroked one bench, remembering many midnight visits from Hades where they had gotten carried away on one of these. She patted the bench, her body heating up at the memories, thinking,

_Good, sturdy, bench_.

Before she was snapped out of her thoughts when Rena collapsed into one of the benches she had been musing about and said, dramatically, in true Rena form,

"I've been to Hell and back, Seph."

Seph snorted.

"This had better be about a boy, Rena. If this is about you stealing cabbages again..."

She trailed off as Rena, said, indignantly,

"I gave them back! But, no. It's not _really_ about a boy, anyway. More about a man. A God, really. I wasn't joking about that Hell and back schtick. I've been to the Underworld to see your husband."

At this, Seph eyebrows flew up.

"You've been to see Hades?"

Serena nodded.

"I didn't go to try to steal him from you or anything, Seph. I love you like a sister. I wouldn't do that to you."

At this, Seph smirked, in an almost cold way that she knew would send a shiver down Rena's spine.

"You couldn't if you tried, young one."

Rena nodded in agreement, hoping a change of topics would bring Seph back to her normal, cheerful self.

"See, I wanted to help out my brother-"

"Aristos?"

Seph said, worried. Rena nodded.

"I decided if I could trade my soul for his, I could get it back."

Seph held her breath, waiting for her to continue, dreading the worst.

"Hades said he couldn't do it, though."

Seph let out her withheld breath and sagged in relief.

"Something about me not killing someone or something like that. Anywho, while I was down there, I tried to cross the river to go to the other side and I found out I couldn't."

At this, she almost flushed, remembering Charon, but decided she needed to keep this explanation quick and to the point.

"When I almost gave up and broke down crying like a little baby, your husband showed up. I think he felt pretty sorry for me, actually. I talked to him and then decided to spend my remaining two days trying to find the contract after he refused my plan. The only problem with _that_ was that I _still_ couldn't cross the stupid _river_!"

She made a strangling motion here and Seph refrained from mentioning she couldn't _kill_ a river.

"Did you know, by the way that there's this _giant_ dog-"

Seph cut her off, knowing how easy it was for Rena to get side-tracked.

"Cerberus."

"Yeah! That was his name, I think. 'Course he was pretty cute for such an ugly name. Each head has its own charm, ya no?"

"Yes, I do. He _is_ my dog, Rena."

Rena grinned at this.

"Oh yeah. Well, anyway, after spending two days down there, I realised, well with a little help anyway, that my dad has never been away from me for more than two days at a time, so I decided to get my butt back up here, with the help of your husband, who looked _so_ jealous that _I _got to see you and he didn't, by the way. He seemed jealous of my _dad_, too. Which is just weird, by the way. I mean, when you think about it, he really has _nothing_ to be mad at. For one thing, my dad's _so_ not your type and well, you're not a lesbian... Are you?"

Seph sighed and said,

"No, Rena."

"Exactly."

Rena said, as if she had made a profound point.

"So I have no idea why-"

"Rena. What else?"

Rena paused, mid-tirade and said,

"Oh yeah. So he sent me here and now, disaster diverted!"

She dramatically lifted her arms into the air as if to say,

'Here I am!'

Seph sighed and nodded.

"Okay, good. Tell me, how is my husband?"

Seph leaned closer, desperate for news of her beloved.

"He's good. I mean, if you call never smiling and glaring at everyone in your path good. Since he_ is_ the Lord of the Underworld, however, I just assumed that was normal for him. By the way, is your mom really gonna be back in a few minutes?"

Seph sighed,

"No. She's supposed to be spending her evening with Athena, discussing something or another."

"Well... Why don't we visit the Underworld?"

Seph looked up, shocked.

"I can't... What if my mother comes back?... No, it's a bad idea. I can't."

Rena looked at her, shaking her head.

"Seriously, Seph, are you _honestly _the Queen of the Underworld?"

Seph's brows furrowed.

"I don't want to get my husband in trouble. My mother would blame him."

"Yeah, don't worry about your mom, I'll take care of that. Let's go. We have two hours. Come on."

Rena got up and dragged Seph with her to the centre of the clearing.

"Now do your stuff, Seph."

She closed her eyes and spread her arms, dramatically.

"Beam me up, Scotty!"

She yelled, only to open her eyes, puzzled.

"Or is it down?"

Seph rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand, transporting them in a rush of fresh breeze and petals.

"Gods, Seph, your transporting skills _suck_. You're such a _girl_!"

Rena choked as she swallowed a petal. She glanced around and saw Seph was already on her way, running towards the castle. Rena looked around, whistling, trying to look innocent before making a mad dash for the river.


	10. Chapter 10 Lemon

**Hey everyone! In apology for the long wait, Im trying to hurry my next update. :D lol!**

**I'd also like to thank MorganaCraven, Forgot-to-login (lol the name), Liz86000, rnevets (rofl. Snuffs, u REVIWED? *tear drop*), a reviewer without a name (who is still awesome beyond belief even though i don't know who u r. ;p) and altogirl156 for reviewing. You guys are the best!**

**Plz enjoy!**

**WARNING:**** This chapter contains graphic sexual content. If you are offended by this, please skip that part. Thank you!**

Hades twirled his wine around in his golden goblet, frowning down at it as he sprawled in his throne. Even his wine no longer tasted sweet. It was as if the colour and flavours drained when Seph was not with him. He sighed, leaning back, staring blindly ahead, wondering what she was doing without him. He pictured her, her gorgeous features lighting up in his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as he thought of her. Her face was his refuge. The warmth slowly returned to him when he pictured her.

"Hades!"

He heard and his eyes popped open. That was Seph's voice. He jumped out of his throne and ran towards the door. At the same time, he saw Seph rush inside, grinning.

"Seph?"

He asked, softly, wondering if he was imagining things. She flew into his arms and his eyes closed, as he inhaled her scent.

"Is it you, sweetheart?"

"Yes."

She whispered.

"What are you-"

He began, but she cut him off,

"Not now. Later. I only have two hours."

She said quickly, before she tip-toed and crushed her mouth against his. He lifted her into his arms and took her back to the throne, his mind shutting and locking the doors. He sat, letting her straddle him as he took her mouth in a ferocious kiss. It had been too long. Finesse would have to wait. He pulled her down, grinding himself against her and she gasped against his mouth, moving with him. His hands slid up her back, holding her to him, and absorbing her into him at the same time. Finally, she was with him again.

She lowered her mouth to his neck and buried her hands in his hair, making him tip his head back, allowing her full access. He groaned as she kissed him below his jaw. She always knew where to touch him, where would drive him crazy. Impatiently, he flicked his hand and their clothes dissolved in smoke. She lifted up to grin at him and look her fill. He did the same, absorbing her image into his mind. Suddenly, he lurched forward to take one of her breasts in his mouth. She gasped, arching back and tightening her grip in his hair. He moaned at her taste and she cried out hoarsely.

"More..."

She murmured, cradling him to her as he suckled. His other hand left her back to massage the other.

Hades' body was on fire for her. His shaft throbbed with need as pleasure spiralled through him as the amazing friction intensified now that they were naked. He began grinding against her naked body and he felt as though the top of his head was about to blow off. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he heard her cry out. He threw his head back, banging it hard against the back of his throne, to try to control himself. She moaned and reached down to cup his shaft in her hand. He swallowed convulsively, his eyes flicking from where she touched him to her precious features. He moved his hands so that they lay on her thighs, making her moan, arching slightly against him. He bit back a groan at this extremely sexy motion. He flipped her suddenly, so that her back was against his chest. He tightened his grip on her waist, holding her still, when her hand slipped back to hold him around the neck, her body moving against his own. He sighed in bliss and leaned forward to kiss her neck. She gasped and whispered,

"Please."

He moaned and ground himself upward into her once more. She gasped, a moan ripped out of her throat. He began slowly thrusting upward, getting closer to his goal with each movement. She began moving with him, her hands bracing herself on his knees. She was soon gasping in time to his thrusts and with a frustrated huff, she turned herself once more, straddling his lap again. She glared at him and reached between them to grip his shaft, making him drop his head back, hitting it unintentionally this time. He gave a small curse and she grinned at him before fitting him to her entrance. As if hypnotised, Hades stared at where he entered her, his body all but spasming with pleasure as she took him into her. She cried out and whispered,

"Gods, I've missed this!"

Hades chuckled and looked his fill, finding her arched in his lap, her bountiful, gorgeous breasts thrust towards him as she rode him, head thrown back. Her hands gripped his knees behind her. She began riding him again and allowed his hands to explore her. His hands slowly moved closer to her breasts, rubbing up and down continually. When they brushed against the sides of her breasts, she muffled a cry against his shoulder. He moaned and thrust harder into her. Hades moved his hands so that he fully cupped the breasts he had been dreaming about for so long. He let his hands massage her as she whimpered against his shoulder, almost sobbing. She buried her face against his throat, kissing him and panting against his throat. He was in heaven. Here she was, _his _Seph, and she was making love to him. He felt her begin to grind against him harder and faster and couldn't help but release her breasts to grip her hips as she moved against him. He squeezed her as indescribable pleasure spiralled through him. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, failing as one intense contraction made him lose control and shout to the ceiling, as she buried her face in his shoulder, biting his shoulder holding back a scream of her own before he lifted his hips, twisting, at an angle that made her fading orgasm flash into another, making her cry out, hoarsely. She fell against him, her breathing uneven and almost harsh, turning him on all over again. He pulled her up to his lips, kissing her and smirking.

"More?"

He rasped.

"Always."

Seph said, with a ravenous grin.

* * *

"Charon?"

Rena asked, quietly, once more pacing near the river.

"You know, if you were dead, this wouldn't be a problem."

Said a voice behind her. Rena spun around and saw the woman she had seen hugging Charon, leaning against the wall, with folded arms, behind her.

"What?"

She asked, shocked to see her there.

"Well, if you were dead, you could just swim across. Now, since you're not, you have two choices."

Rena looked at her, thinking she would continue, but she stood there with a small smirk on her face.

"What options?"

Rena finally asked.

"One, you can ask me to kill you."

She grinned, as Rena stepped back away from her quickly.

"N-No thanks."

"Yeah, didn't think so. The other option is you can ask me nicely to transport you across."

Rena stared at her.

"Can you please take me across?"

The woman smiled and asked,

"Why?"

"What?"

Rena said, confused.

"Why do you want to go across?"

"W-well... 'Cause..."

"Is there something across there? Is there _someone_ across there?"

The woman was grinning at her and apparently waiting for a response. Rena nodded, hesitantly.

"Which one? Something or someone?"

"Someone."

Rena whispered, quietly.

"Hmm... Would that be our beloved Charon?"

Rena flushed and nodded, awkwardly.

"Tell me, young one. Why is it important? Does he mean something to you?"

Rena froze at this question, but she knew this woman would not take her across until she had her answers.

"Yes... I don't know why or how, but he means a great deal to me."

"Good enough for me. Is that enough for you, Charon?"

She asked, speaking to someone behind Rena. Rena's eyes widened and she stood stock-still, before slowly spinning around and facing Charon, who stood inside his boat, having made his way silently across the river.

"Yes, Hecate. I believe it is."

"Good. I'm leaving now. Dinner with Thanatos."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, suggestively, before making her way towards her own home. Rena still stood there, staring at Charon, whose face was hidden by the cloak.

"Hey."

She eventually mumbled.

"Good day, Serena. How fare you?"

Somehow, this seemed to alleviate all the tension Rena felt, as she laughed loudly before saying,

"Yeah, I'm good. You still haven't learned to talk properly, though."

"My manner of speech is accepted in the Underworld."

Charon said, stiffly, as if this explained it all. Unexpectedly, Rena jumped at him, into the boat and into his arms.

"I've missed you."

She whispered against his chest. Charon peered down at the top of her head and whispered,

"You haven't been gone for more than a few hours."

She blushed and buried her face further, hugging him close.

"However..."

Charon continued, gathering her closer to him and bending slightly to inhale her scent.

"I missed you as well."

She smiled and whispered,

"Knew it. I'm like a fungus. I grow on you."

"That's not _quite_ what I meant."

"Shut up and just lemme enjoy the moment."

Charon grinned and held her close.

* * *

Hades held his queen to him as he slumped back in his throne. They had ten more minutes of their two hours together and although he was disappointed that she had to leave, his body not yet sated from its need of her, his heart, for the first time in so long, was at peace. He breathed her in, as she cuddled against him.

"Stay."

He whispered, against her hair.

"How I want to."

She said and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Don't cry, love. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Can't help it. Being here feels so good. So right. Being away from here is like leaving myself. I'm just a shell when I'm up there."

"I'm nothing, as long as I'm away from you."

She leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips and he deepened it, trying to drink her in. Maybe this moment could be frozen, forever. He sighed and murmured,

"I love you."

Against her lips, before deepening the kiss once more. She buried her hands in his hair and savoured the taste of him before pulling away with a sigh.

"I should get Rena before she gets into trouble and we should probably go back before my mom finds out where we are."

Hades sighed and nodded, nuzzling her lips once more, before getting up with Seph in his arms. He formed clothing on their bodies before taking her out of his throne room and towards where he sensed Serena's soul.

* * *

Seph snuggled into her husband's arms, soaking in the feel of him one last time. He walked towards Styx with no rush in his step and she smiled, knowing he didn't want this interlude to end either.

"Well, well."

Hades murmured as they made their way closer to Styx.

"What?"

Seph whispered against his chest.

"It seems as though we are interrupting."

Hades said, chuckling lightly. Seph frowned and lifted her face from where it had been buried against his chest to see what he meant. Her brows shot up in shock as she found little Rena sitting in Charon's lap, on his boat, looking like a small girl in comparison to the large oarsman, yet never before had she looked more like a woman as she stared up at his hooded face, adoration in her eyes.

"Oh no."

Seph whispered.

"What?"

"It almost looks as if..."

"She's in love?"

"Yes..."

Seph whispered again, dreading the reply.

"I believe she is. So does Hecate."

Upon hearing that _Hecate,_ who could rifle through someone's emotions with ease, also believed this, she lifted one delicate hand to her forehead. She felt a headache coming on.

"What is it, love?"

Asked Hades, softly, leaning down to breathe in the scent of her hair.

"This can't happen."

"What?"

Hades asked, absorbed in the scent of her.

"She can't fall in love."

"Why not?"

"Ares won't allow it. He won't allow her this."

Hades snapped to attention at this.

"He won't _allow _it?"

"You don't understand, Hades. She will not deny her father anything. He is all she has other than her brother."

"This cannot be, Seph. He cannot dictate who she loves."

"Just as he could not dictate who his son loves? Look at where that has left us!"

"Charon feels more for her than he will admit, Seph. He loves her."

Seph groaned.

"Why does everyone have to fall in love with the wrong person?"

She silently fumed. Hades stopped walking at this and smiled down at her, waiting.

"Except us, of course."

She said, not bothering to snap out of her reverie. He nodded, satisfied and continued strolling, leisurely, taking his time to reach the two on the boat who were still snuggling against each other and having a whispered conversation.

"I will handle it, love. Do not fret."

"I don't _fret_!"

Seph insisted. Hades nodded, soberly.

"Of course not, darling. How could I say such a thing?"

"Yes. How could you?"

She grinned, pulling him down for a kiss. She heard a small gasp and a thud and knew Rena had seen them.

* * *

"I don't want to go back."

Rena whispered to Charon, slowly and she hoped covertly, moving her hand upwards to remove his hood.

"And I do not wish for you to leave."

She sighed, as her hand moved further up. Charon's attention however, had become riveted over her shoulder and she glanced around to see what it was. She gasped, pulling her hand away, guiltily, as she saw Seph in Hades' arms, kissing him gently. She flushed crimson, wishing she could do the same to Charon, before trying to scramble away from Charon, finding herself crashing to the ground instead. Charon reached for her, trying to steady her, but she would have none of it and rose, brushing herself off, regally, the only telling reminder of her fall being her scarlet cheeks.

Seph glanced up and smiled, serenely at her.

"Well, aren't we toasty?"

"Cozy."

Hades whispered.

"Yes. Cozy."

Rena flushed even more scarlet and cleared her throat before saying,

"You ready to go, Seph?"

Without glancing at Charon, who was still sitting and probably grinning at her. Bastard. She covertly kicked his shin and grinned, satisfied when he muttered an oath and knelt over to rub his leg.

"Yes. All set. You?"

Seph said, with an eyebrow arched, regally, at Rena's behaviour. Rena nodded, lowering her head guiltily.

"Good bye, love."

Seph murmured to Hades. He sighed and held her closer to him, taking her mouth for the last time. At this, Rena flushed scarlet and glanced at Charon who rose to stand next to her. She leaned up for him and he paused, startled, before lowering himself, to brush his lips against hers. She sighed, softly as she pulled away and made her way to where Seph was still attached at the lip to her husband. Rena smiled at Charon and took in what she was quite sure would be her last sight of him before she could sneak away from her father to visit again. She hoped it could be soon, but somehow she doubted that.

Hades lowered his wife to the floor, slowly, pressing his body against hers, possessively.

"I'll see you in a week, love."

He whispered.

Rena started at that.

"A week?"

Hades turned to her and said,

"Our six months apart ends in a week. Exactly one hundred and sixty seven hours, fifty four minutes and twenty seven seconds from this moment to be precise."

Seph laughed and leaned up for one last kiss.

"So close, and yet so far away."

She murmured and caressed his cheek. He gazed down at her, adoration apparent in his eyes and Rena said,

"We should get back."

Hades looked up with a glare, but Seph sighed, resignedly.

"Yes. Come on, Rena. Let's go."

She grabbed her hand in a rush and twirled, petals floating around her.

Rena only had enough time to look up and see Charon turned away, head bowed.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story! You guys rock! If you noticed any mistakes or have anything to say, _at all_, please don't be afraid to review. Don't worry, I can take it! Criticism makes me a better writer. Thanks in advance.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, a million apologies to lovably17 who I didn't mention in my initial thanks. So this is thanks twice for then and now. :D **

**Second, I also got a message from altogirl156 and I'd like to reply, but you disabled your private messages. **

**Third, I tried to hurry this up because everyone asked me so very nicely. :D I especially promised liliesandroses, however, so this update is for you. :D**

**I really hope you enjoy it, but this chapter doesn't have any real fun stuff in it. It's just a kind of "Get to know each other" thing, really. :D Anywho, enough of me blabbing!**

**I'd like to thank liliesandroses, PrincessofSea, lovably17, KL93, Rainbowkitteh13, altogirl156 (LOVE the Charena thing! Rofl! That's a good name for that pairing.), and GuardianIzz (who I learned MUCH from. Thanks for that.) for reviewing! You guys are the reason I'm still writing!**

**Enjoy!**

"Seriosuly, one week? How close! Why don't you stay a lil longer?"

Rena said, with a pleading smile.

"You can't be serious, Rena. You expect me to stay away from my husband longer than I need to? Why?"

"So I can come over to see you and then, we can sneak over to see them!"

Rena said, sounding as though her thought process was justified. Seph shook her head.

"I don't want to be away from my husband a second longer than necessary. No one can change that. I love you, sweetie, but I won't do that. Not even for you."

Rena nodded and bowed her head, understanding.

"You're going to have to go home in a little bit, but in the meantime, do you want to go _garden_ with me?"

Asked Seph, rolling her eyes at the triviality of her life on earth. Rena snorted a laugh and said,

"Nah. I think I'm gonna head home now. Later, skillet biscuit."

Rena said, glumly. She made her way towards the entrance of Demeter's home. She knew her father's guards would be outside waiting for her. Her head was bowed as she walked out and she saw black boots, so she moved towards them.

"Let's go."

She said, sadly.

"Would you walk off with just anyone? That's not very good self-preservation skills, you know."

Hades said, leaning against a trellis filled of Seph's hand-grown flowers. Rena glanced up and saw him, shocked.

"Where are my father's guards?"

"Detained."

Hades said, with a small smile.

"Uhhh... I dunno what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything. You just have to go with me to where I am taking you."

Rena contemplated him, her eyes squinted, before shrugging,

"Whatevs."

Hades rolled his eyes.

"No self-preservation at all."

He took her arm and in a rush of smoke, they were transported. Rena opened her eyes and saw a very dingy room, but at least it was clean. She looked around, and said,

"Where the heck am I?"

"Orange?"

A voice said from another room. She would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Tulip?"

She stood stock-still as her brother ran out of a room towards her.

"Orange."

He whispered, frozen as well.

"It's you!"

Rena shouted, and jumped into his arms, tears flooding her eyes. Her beloved brother was alive and well.

"What are you doing here, silly? If father catches you..."

Aristos said, trailing off as she said,

"He won't. Hades brought me."

Aristos lifted his head from his sister's head to look at Hades. He was leaning against his wall and mouthed,

"Tulip?"

"Long story."

Aristos said, before asking,

"Why did you bring her? She might be in danger."

"No. I have taken her under my protection."

"I'm a fungus."

Said Rena, unhelpfully.

"That's nice, Orange. Now you need to get home before father punishes you as well."

"He won't. He believes she has gone on a trip with Demeter to find an unknown plant species or some rubbish like that."

Said Hades, uncaringly.

"Now, reminisce quickly so I can take her to her next destination."

"Where is she going?"

"To see your woman."

At this, Aristos straightened.

"Xendra?"

"Yes. She needs to go there."

"I do _not_ need to go see the whore who befuddled my brother."

Said Rena, acidly.

"Serena."

Said Aristos, seriously.

"Do not refer to her as such."

Rena pulled away from her brother, hurt filling her eyes.

"You haven't called me by my name since we were children."

"What you said, was uncalled for."

"You're choosing _her_ over me? What the hell kind of spell does she have over you? First, you betray your father and now you turn on me?"

Aristos sighed, shaking his head, stepping away from his temperamental sister.

"I am not choosing sides and father was wrong. We should be able to choose who to love."

Rena stood still for a moment, thinking before she nodded, slowly.

"We should. But you shouldn't let some _woman_ come between the family."

"She doesn't want to come between the family, Orange. She wants to be _part_ of it."

Rena snorted.

"_Sure._ That's why you were so eager to introduce her to me."

"Orange, if I had introduced you to her, I would have had to introduce her to father."

Aristos said, sensibly.

"So? What's wrong with daddy? He's just partly psychotic on a semi-regular basis. But ain't we all?"

Rena said, trying to sound convincing.

"You know how he feels about our romantic lives, Orange. May I remind you of the number of times he tried to get you to marry Apollo?"

Rena shuddered at that.

"Don't talk about that glowing freak in front of me, Tulip. You know he gives me the heebie-jeebies."

Aristos rolled his eyes and said,

"Then you understand."

Rena frowned and said,

"I guess, but I still wanted you to trust me enough to meet her."

Aristos' expression softened and he moved towards her, holding her face in his hands.

"You are my precious little sister. Of course I wanted you to meet her. You know our father, however. So you understand why that could not be?"

Rena sighed, but gave her brother a small smile,

"Yeah. I guess."

Before she hugged him.

"I've missed you, Tulip. Olympus is lame as heck without you."

Aristos smiled and said,

"I'm sure you've found entertainment."

"Well, duh. I've had to, but it's still boring."

She said.

"I love you, Tulip."

He smiled, softly and said,

"And I love you, Orange."

"Are you about ready?"

Hades said, coldly, from where he stood.

"You're taking her to see Xendra?"

"Yes."

He glanced back at Rena and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye for now, Orange.

"You too, Tulip. Be a good lil flower, 'kay?"

He smiled and nodded. Hades took her arm and in a small puff of smoke, they were gone. Hades was going to take her to see his Xen-

Aristos' eyes widened as he realised he had dropped the phone he had been speaking to Xendra on when he heard his sister's voice. He rushed back over and saw that she had ended the call. He hoped she wouldn't be angry with him.

* * *

Xendra was worried beyond belief about her Aristos. He had dropped the phone so very suddenly, that she feared his father had found him. What if he had? What if he was dead? She worried, while staring at the phone. She needed to call him, desperately, but she might distract him if he _was _alive and in a fight. She didn't dare, but she was going to wait for fifteen minutes to pass before she called him back. She glanced at the clock and saw she had two more minutes, when suddenly, she heard a thud in her living room. Fearing the worst, she picked up the umbrella from next to her and holding it like a weapon, made her way outside.

"Oh yeah, dude, that would've scared the blinking bejeezus right out of my father's soldiers. I've heard they're all deathly afraid of water-proof materials."

Said a sarcastic female voice, before someone snatched the umbrella out of her hand. At this point, Xendra did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

* * *

It only took Rena one minute of being in her brother's lover's apartment to figure out two things.

One. She was still as clumsy now, as she had been when she was a child.

She had figured this out when Hades had released her and she had stumbled straight into a table knocking over a vase.

Two. Her brother's lover was a freaking psychopath sissy.

First, she had come out brandishing an _umbrella_ for the Gods' sakes. _Then_, she had proceeded to scream like a bloody banshee and almost dislodged Rena's ear drums. When she stopped, she looked like a frightened cat, her eyes wide open and scared while Rena could swear she saw her hair stand on her head a little.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, lady?"

She asked, rubbing her ears and dropping onto the sofa.

"Good day, Xendra. I have brought you a guest."

"And your _guest_ thinks you need to apologise for puncturing her ear-drums. I mean, jeez. Some control isn't too far-fetched an ideal, is it?"

Xendra looked from Hades to Rena, obviously confused.

"Oh, my brother sure knows how to pick 'em. Pretty _and_ dumb. Yay!"

Rena said, clapping her hands together, sarcastically. At this, Xendra's eyes narrowed on her and she asked,

"Serena?"

"Zoh my god! It spoke to me! Did you hear it, Hades? Did you? Good trick!"

Rena clapped once more and now, Xendra was obviously offended. She straightened a little and Rena could almost see what Aristos might see in her. She had a fragile kind of beauty that he always leaned towards, and yet she had an innate spirit that Rena could see from the set of her miffed little shoulders. She may be a bit more lady-like than Rena had hoped for, but she could still see what would draw her brother's eyes.

"I will leave you now. I must go judge souls."

Hades said, not bothering to wait for a response and disappearing in smoke once more.

"I am Xendra. I am pleased to meet you."

She held out her hand and Rena looked at it and snorted.

"Can't say the same. Sorry."

Before turning her face away.

"I am sorry, but I don't understand why you are being so hostile. Your brother was convinced that of all people, you would accept us."

"Ha!"

Rena said, jumping up to face her.

"Why the _hell_ would I accept the trollop who lured my brother almost to his _death_?"

She all but screamed into Xendra's face.

"I know you have little or no brain cells in there, but I can't see how you would expect me to be all 'Oh, welcome to the family' to the very person who seeks to break _up_ our family. So _excuse _me for not pulling out the welcome wagon!"

Xendra had paled, but Rena couldn't help but admire the fact that she stood her ground, not budging an inch, even as Rena drew nearer, at least four inches taller.

"If it wasn't for my brother, I would call on my father to get rid of you _right now_."

She said, through gritted teeth. Xendra nodded, slowly and said,

"I understand why you would be upset."

"Oh, you do? Well good for you, lady. Then get out of his life! He doesn't need you messing it up! He already has to deal with our father hating him for some _unknown _reason, and _now_, he has to protect _you_, a helpless tartlet at the expense of his _own_ life. I really don't think you can quite understand my predicament, unless _you_ happen to have a brother you've adored more than yourself since you were a baby who's going through the same crisis!"

* * *

Rena was _livid_. She couldn't believe the gall of this woman, pretending to empathise. How the hell would she understand, when she was the one _causing _the problems? Rena saw her lower her head slightly, before whispering,

"You are right. I don't understand. I don't think I ever will. I've never had a family."

At this, Rena's heart stuttered. She had never had a family? There was nothing Rena cherished more than her family. It was all she had in this insane world. To be without one, would be... the greatest hell.

"No family at all?"

She asked, just slightly less angry, as she was still furious about this woman endangering her brother.

"Just Seph, if you can consider her that. She was like a mother to me for six months of the year ever since I was a baby."

Rena could feel her anger starting to ebb and no matter what, she wanted it back, but she needed to try to understand Xendra's side of the story, even if she didn't want to.

"Alright, gimme the sob story fast, so I can get back to roasting you like you deserve."

She plopped down on a seat and folded her arms, waiting. Xendra looked at her and lowered her eyes, saying,

"There is no excuse for what has happened, and it is all my fault."

Intrigued, Rena leaned forward.

"When I met your brother, it was just by chance. I was assigned to get Seph, since she heeds my call and on my way there, the chariot master stopped to speak to someone. I defied the rules and peeked outside. When I did, I saw him. Your brother. My Aristos. He was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. He looked up and saw me and excused himself from the chariot master to speak with me. He entranced me. He treated me as though I deserved being treated like a human. He did better than that. He treated me like a precious treasure. He was the first to ever treat me like that other than Seph. He spoke to me gently, never raising his voice, no matter what I did. We began meeting in secret and fell in love. Now, we're in this predicament. It's no ideal-"

At this point, a cell phone rang. Rena watched as Xendra whipped around and ran to where the phone was almost desperately, answering it quickly.

"Risti?"

There was obviously a response, as she sank to the floor with relief.

"I was worried about you."

There was a small conversation that Rena felt bad for listening in on. There was a quiet intimacy between them that you didn't want to intrude on. Rena looked around at the room, noticing that Xendra fit perfectly with this soft elegance. Maybe she had underestimated the intelligence of her brother. He _was_ more jaded than she was, by far, and would be wary of any wily tricks, especially of the female kind. She glanced once more at Xendra and felt sympathy well inside her. She and Tulip made quite a pair. They were both neglected by the world except by one person, who couldn't be with them at all times. Seph was to Xendra, what Rena herself was to Aristos. All he had in the world. Now, they had found each other and would have each other to love. Rena glanced around and wished Charon was here.

"Yes, she's here."

She heard Xendra say. Discreetly, she listened in.

"No, she's being wonderful. I know why you love her so much. She adores you."

Rena was shocked at Xendra's words. She had been _horrible_ to Xendra but Xendra hadn't said a word about it.

"I miss you too..."

She heard her murmur in a tearful voice. Rena's heart went out to her. For the first time in what was a relatively short life, she knew what Xendra probably felt. She missed her Charon as well. She covered a small sniffle as a tear fell, but somehow, Xendra must have heard because she turned around and saw her and her face just fell. She all but ran to her and held her close.

"What's wrong, little one? Why are you crying?"

"Crying?"

Rena heard from the phone.

"Who's crying? Orange? Xen?"

Xendra spoke into the phone.

"Your sister weeps."

"I'm not a little pansy who weeps. I'm leaking. That's all."

Rena said, stiffly, but her arms were wrapped tightly around Xendra.

"Of course."

They both said. Xendra pressed the speaker button and asked,

"Why do you weep, little one?"

"First off, I'm not little! I'm just vertically challenged compared to my brother and I'm _way_ taller than you!"

She said, her face almost buried in Xendra's shoulder.

"I think I'm in love."

She whispered, but her brother heard.

"What?"

He yelled.

"With who?"

He asked, obviously angry.

"Nobody you know you big idiot!"

Rena said, pulling away and yelling at the phone.

"You are too young, Orange! I forbid it!"

Her over-protective big brother said, angrily.

"Yeah, well-"

She wasn't allowed to finish as Xendra raised a hand and cut her off.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to talk to your sister and call you back."

"But-"

He interrupted, before she cut him off. She smiled softly at Rena, and asked,

"Tell me, Serena, who is he?"

"You know, you're not so bad."

Rena said, avoiding the conversation. Xendra smiled knowingly.

"You are as wonderful as I expected you to be. Your love for your brother shines through you. Now who is this young man that you believe you love?"

"Well, first off, _trust me_ when I say he ain't young."

She said, falling back against the chair. She stared at the ceiling and Xendra allowed her this time to gather he thoughts.

"How do you know you love my brother?"

Rena whispered. Xendra lay next to her, staring at the ceiling as well.

"I feel it in every bone in my body. My heart aches for him whether he's here or not. I would give my life for him, without question. When I'm happy, all I can think about is sharing it with him. When I'm sad, I think the same thing. I no longer think of only consequences to myself. Everything I do, I wonder how it will affect him. He's in my every thought, my every breath. He has taken my heart for his own and I don't want it back."

Rena turned to face her as she spoke and saw the truth of her words in her face. If Rena could choose someone for her brother, she would choose Xendra. She took her hand and said,

"Good. He needs you."

Xendra turned to her with a placid smile.

"Not as much as I need him, trust me."

* * *

Hades leaned against his throne, holding his palm up where Xendra and Serena's images shimmered in his hand, every word they spoke, clear to his ears. He sighed and closed his fist, the images disappearing. He pulled out a glowing contract, from his pocket and stared at it for a moment. If they only knew what they would have to sacrifice for this love they spoke of.

* * *

**E/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I'm going to try to finish this story up before my vacation is through. Hopefully only one or two chapters to go. I really hope you enjoyed it! ****Please review and tell me what you think. Any comment at all, bad, good or worse, please review and tell me. I don't mind criticism. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so this one is short. You're also going to want to kill me for the cliff hanger, but it was necessary!**

**I hope y'all are proud of me for getting this chapter out so quickly! :D**

**Thanks so far to KL93, PrincessofSea and liliesandroses for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! :D**

Rena sighed and turned back to face the ceiling. It had become a regular thing over the week that she had been staying with Xen to sit for at least an hour and just talk.

"You know how you feel about my brother? I feel that for someone, too. I'm not _quite _there yet, but I can feel it happening inside me. When I think of him, my heart aches so much I think I'm having a heart-attack."

She clenched her fist above her heart, pressing against the ache as she pictured Charon. She didn't even know what he looked like, but she knew no matter what, he would be the most handsome creature she had ever met.

Xendra squeezed her clenched fist and said,

"Yes, you are in love. This is just the beginning. What you feel now will grow every day until it fills your entire being. Be patient. You will see."

"It's scary, though, Xen. What's going to happen? We can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Long story. The gist of it is, if I stay where he is, I'll die and if he stays here, well... He can't. He can't leave there."

"Oh."

Xen said, stroking Rena's hair. They had become quite close, Rena's initial wariness dissolving to the total acceptance she was known for.

"So... Is he gorgeous?"

Xen asked with a smile.

"I don't know."

"What?"

Xen asked, confused.

"I've never seen his face."

"Oh... Okay."

Xen said, unsure what to say.

"It's not some kinda psychotic internet relationship, Xen. He wears a cloak."

"Well, that makes it all better then."

Xen said with a smile.

"He doesn't take it off because he doesn't like people judging him based on what he looks like. He'd prefer to be judged on his actions. It's really a very beautiful theory if you're into that kinda thing."

Xen snorted out a laugh and said,

"You have a very unique take on things, Rena."

"I know. It's why Tulip thinks I'm 'Special'"

She said, using air quotations around the word 'Special.'

"Yes. He did mention that."

Xen said with a small laugh.

"Tell me, did you judge him based on his actions?"

"Well yeah, what the heck else did I have to judge him on? It wasn't his stellar taste in clothes, _trust me_."

Xen smiled, still stroking her hair.

"And do you love him?"

Rena stiffened for a moment before she relaxed and whispered,

"Yeah."

"Then do you still not agree with his philosophy."

Rena thought about it for a moment, chewing on her thumbnail.

"I never said I _didn't _agree with his philosophy, I did_. _When you put it that way, though..."

She said, considering,

"I guess I should buy myself an ugly old cloak too."

Xen laughed loudly and said,

"Not quite what I meant, Rena."

Rena grinned up at her and was about to speak when suddenly, Xendra's phone rang and she shook her head at it.

"Risti's probably calling to yell some more."

Aristos had been livid over the fact that his little sister had fallen in love. He would always think of her as a little girl. Xen put it on speaker and said,

"Hi."

"Run! Get out now! They're coming for you!"

He yelled as they heard clashing of metal in the back ground. Suddenly they heard a loud thump and a battle cry from Aristos. He had obviously dropped his phone and began fighting.

"No!"

Xendra screamed, staring at the phone. Rena jumped into action, quickly.

"Come on, Xen! We need to go!"

* * *

Aristos was pacing in his room, considering what was going on with his sister. Obviously, being around their father as much as she was, some of his insanity had passed on to her. She thought she was in _love_? At her age? She was barely twenty two and she thought she could judge people well enough to be in _love_? Something had to be done. She needed assistance in judging this man. He would meet him and see if he was fit for his sister. With a sharp nod, knowing no matter who he would be, he would never be good enough, he turned towards the phone to call them. He was about to dial the number when there was a crash at the front door. He ran, finding his father there, with his guards around him.

"Come with me, Aristos. We leave now for your wedding."

"What?"

Aristos asked, shocked.

"You are to marry Hestia. She will be a fine wife to you. She is after all, the Goddess of hearth and home. Come now, hurry."

"I do not wish to marry Hestia."

This gave his father pause. He thought for a moment and said,

"Nike, then?"

"No, father. I will marry none but my Xendra."

"Stop speaking of this woman as if she matters, Aristos. Have some pride in your heritage. Do you have no shame? She is a _handmaiden_. Have you lost what little mind you have, child? You take too much after your mother. I knew you were a mistake. It should have just been Rena who was born. You are nothing but a troublemaker. Now, come. Hestia awaits."

Even as he knew this was how his father felt, hearing the words from his lips, Aristos' heart broke. No matter what, he loved his father, but he would not let him force his will on him.

"I may be a mistake to you, father, but I am not to her. I am my own man, and I will never let you take this choice from me. I _will_ marry Xendra."

Ares sighed, and said,

"So be it."

For a second, Aristos froze, hope flaring.

"You will come against your will then."

Ares continued, crushing the hope. He turned to his general.

"Go to his woman and kill her."

Aristos manifested his sword in his hand even as he pressed dial and screamed, when Xendra answered,

"Run! Get out now! They're coming for you!"

He wasn't allowed to say more as Ares' men attacked. Ares stood back and sighed, shaking his head.

"Such a disappointment, as always."

His general came back in and said,

"We cannot locate her, sir. Her position is somehow blocked from us."

Aristos almost breathed a sigh of relief, fighting off the soldiers before Ares glared at his general and backhanded him.

"Worthless. I'll do it myself."

He disappeared and fear as he had never known flared through Aristos. This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was falling apart. He fought, his sword clashing mightily, trained by his father. If anything he had to thank his father for, it was his sword skill. His father had trained him mercilessly, not allowing him water or food unless he got a blow through his father's powerful defence. He had gone hungry and thirsty many days before finally, he had learned, fighting with such skill and prowess, his father had even been slightly impressed. Now, he used that skill fully, attacking and hacking, his broadsword slashing through the armour of his opponents like it was made of paper. Sharpened in the forges of Hephaestus, it had been his last gift from Athena before he had left. It fit his hand perfectly as he swung it against his next opponent.

The soldier rushed him, his sword swinging towards his mid-section. Aristos dodged gracefully, jumping back and swinging with full force, severing his head. He turned to the rest of the soldiers and with a fierce battle cry, ran at them.

* * *

Rena pulled Xen towards the door just as it crashed opened. Her father stepped in with a sadistic smile on his face. It fell, however, when he saw Rena.

"Rena?"

He asked, bewildered. He glanced down and saw where Rena held Xendra's hand. Anger went through him and he glanced back into Rena's face, betrayed.

"How dare you defy me?"

He screamed, anger igniting his volatile temper.

"Daddy, she's really wonderful. If you'd just get to know her."

He glared at Xendra and screamed,

"This is all _your_ fault. You've ensorcelled my son _and_ my precious daughter!"

He materialized a sword into his hands and stepped towards Xendra. At once, Hades appeared in front of him, in his own black armour, his sword drawn.

"She's under my protection, Ares. Don't go there."

Even more infuriated, Ares roared and clashed swords with Hades. Out of nowhere, soldiers of Ares appeared, making their way towards Xendra and Rena. Rena held her breath as all of a sudden, wraiths from the Underworld formed in front of them, like a shield and tossed a sword to her. She caught it, barely, as they joined the fray, battling the soldiers, masterfully.

Rena heard a short scream behind her and holding the sword stiffly straight out in front of her, she turned. She felt it even before she saw it, as the sword passed through flesh. Rena's face was splattered with blood even as the soldier who was about to kill Xendra fell to the floor, dead. Rena gaped at the body, shock infusing her. She had just killed someone. Xendra grabbed her hand and screamed,

"Let's go, Rena!"

Rena nodded, numbly, and ran with her, around the fights, dodging swords and shields as they clashed in the once pristine space, which was now almost destroyed. She paused for a moment, to see Hades dodge a blow by spinning around and landing a blow with his fist to Ares' nose. Her heart broke as she saw her beloved father hurt but she ran with Xendra anyway. When they got outside the apartment, they ran down the stairwell. As they looked down, however, they saw more soldiers. Just as they were about to run up once more, soldiers came from there, as well. Confused and shocked, Rena stood almost frozen as Xendra moved backwards, against the wall. Once more, from nowhere, the wraiths appeared, protecting them. They stood in the centre as the battle ensued around them. Rena glanced at Xen and felt as though the world slowed. A soldier had gotten away from the fight and was making his way towards Xendra, his sword brandished.

* * *

Xendra was so scared she didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so quickly. She and Rena were now stuck in the stairwell, waiting for a chance to escape. She kept glancing around looking for an empty spot between the combatants through which they could somehow pass. She found no entry points, however and decided to wait it out. All of a sudden, Rena threw herself against her, slamming her against the wall. Confused, Xendra looked up into her face where she lay against her. Rena stared at her and whispered,

"Keep him happy."

Before smiling at her and closing her eyes. Confused more now, it was only as Rena's head slumped against her shoulder that she saw the sword protruding from Rena's back, that she realised what happened. The soldier whose hand held the sword was quickly beheaded by a wraith. Shock and fear shot through Xendra. Not Rena! Anyone but Rena! It should have been her! She should have died! She pulled Rena's body close to her, turning her so that she cradled her to her chest.

"Rena, sweetie, open your eyes. Come on, love. Live. Please, live."

Tears fell, unchecked down her face, as she saw Rena's face, unmoving and realised she was gone.

* * *

**E/N: Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if I made any mistakes! And if you have any comments, good or bad, please feel free to leave a review. Criticism is welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I thought this would be the last chapter, but it was longer than I expected. So, yeah. :D There's only one more chapter after this and it'll be in three parts. It might be kind of long, but it's kind of an epilogue.**

**I'd like to thank liliesandroses, KL93, PrincessofSea for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**Please enjoy!**

A feral roar was heard from above them as Xendra cradled Rena close to her, holding her. Suddenly, Ares appeared out of nowhere, in the fight. With one sweep of his hand, all the soldiers and wraiths in his way were disintegrated. He made his way, slowly, disbelievingly to where his daughter lay.

He had felt it. As the spark of her life had dies, he had felt it, deep inside of him. The only thing he loved. The only thing he treasured. She was gone.

Ares released a cry of pure animal pain as he felt the link that connected him to his beautiful daughter shatter. His heart was torn to shreds as he knew she was no more.

He flashed himself to where he felt her last and with one swift movement of his hand, killed the creatures blocking him from where he needed to be. He saw nothing else but her. She lay, fragile and broken, as if sleeping. He stood over her, staring at her chest, willing it to move. When it didn't, he knew his knees could hold him no more. He fell, to the floor, his armour clashing mightily, but he did not care. His daughter, his precious child. In the space of one breath to another, she was gone. Lost to him, forever. He reached out trembling fingers for her and pulled her to him, his eyes closing as tears overflowed his eyes.

"Rena?"

He heard Aristos whisper next to him. He glanced up and saw his son, his face devastated as he looked at his sister. A feral need to hurt him as he had been hurt slashed through Ares.

"This is your fault, you filthy mongrel! She was lined up to drink of Ambrosia when she returned to Olympus! If not for you, my daughter would live!"

He knew his words would break his son, but he believed them with every breath in his body. It was Aristos' fault his precious child was gone. He wept as he held her close, crushing his face into her fragrant hair. He could feel her body going cold and with it, so did his heart.

Aristos watched, stumbling and injured as his father held his sister close. Disbelief shook his body, as did overwhelming grief and guilt. This was all because of him.

"No. It's not your fault."

He heard from next to him, he didn't bother to look as he felt the injuries to his body being healed. He wished he would have died instead of her. She hadn't even lived yet. She was so young, so full of life that it hurt him to his core to see her lying there, so empty, unmoving. He reached forward to touch her fragile cheek, but his father snatched her away, gathering her into his arms and standing. He glared at Xendra and asked,

"Who killed her?"

Xendra froze, but pointed to where the beheaded soldier lay next to her.

Ares' eyes flared as he realised she had died protecting this woman. He said, without looking at the ungrateful wretch he had raised who had been the cause of his little treasure's death,

"I disown you, Aristos. I never want to see your face again. Go, be with your whore. You are nothing to me."

As he said it, he looked down at his daughter, pain filling him. She would not want this. She would wish for him to forgive his son, but he couldn't. If not for his son, she would be here, smiling and hugging him, bringing him joy. She was all he had in the world and now he had nothing, bereft. He transported himself and his daughter to his home in Olympus, to grieve in peace.

Aristos saw his father disappear and stretched out his hand, brushing it against Rena's for the last time, behind his father's back as he left. His beloved little girl, who he had protected so fiercely had died because he had been too stubborn to accept his fate.

"No! It was not your fault!"

Said the voice from next to him once more. There stood Seph, shaking her head at him.

"Don't be stupid. It wasn't because of you. It was her sacrifice _for_ you. Don't cheapen what she did by regretting it. She gave this so you could be happy. Now you're free. She wouldn't want you blaming yourself, Aristos. Be happy for her."

He turned and saw where Xendra was slumped against the wall. She turned to him and said,

"It's my fault. She died protecting me. It was my fault. I should have died instead."

Aristos' heart broke at her lost look and he took her into his arms, stroking her hair.

"No, love, it wasn't your fault. It was mine for not protecting you both."

Seph shook her head behind them, knowing it wasn't anyone fault. It was fate that this happened and no one could be blamed. She felt her husband behind her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ready to go home?"

She lay her head against his chest, tears overflowing at the loss.

"She shouldn't have died, Hades."

She whispered so that he was the only one who could hear.

"She was too young. No matter what, she shouldn't have died."

He whispered against her hair,

"It's for the best, love."

She turned, shocked.

"How could you say that, Hades?"

"It's true. If she hadn't died, Ares would have killed them both."

Seph pulled back, her eyes, disbelieving.

"Were you the reason she died?"

He looked away, his eyes not meeting her.

"You got her killed, Hades?"

He glanced back at her and said,

"I took an oath to protect Xendra. It was the only way."

Shocked, Seph tore out of his arms and materialized into the Underworld.

Charon could feel something was wrong. Something was happening. His Master had left in his battle armour, taking some Wraiths he had trained with him. Confused, he continued ferrying the souls of the dead, his thoughts preoccupied.

He hoped Rena was safe. He couldn't bear if anything-

"Charon?"

He heard a voice say, as if from a great distance. He turned, confused and saw Rena standing in front of him. She wasn't right, though. She was almost transparent and looked as though he could pass his hand straight through her. She almost look like a-. No. It couldn't be. His Rena couldn't die. She couldn't be here. There was no way.

"I've missed you."

She said in that same faraway voice and she lifted her hand to touch his cheek. He felt nothing and knew, that what he suspected was the truth.

"No."

He said, stepping away from her, his voice breaking.

"You can't die. No!"

He said, before moving closer to hold her face. She smiled but it faltered as his hand passed through her. The only one who could touch souls in the Underworld was Hades. Charon closed his eyes against a wave of pain.

"I had to."

She said in that voice that he was beginning to despise. Compared to her usual voice, filled with joy and energy, it was hollow.

"Why?"

He asked, his voice breaking once more.

"She needed to live. For him."

He understood now. She had died protecting the woman his brother was in love with. He fell even more in love with her as he heard this. She was the most generous person he knew. He looked over to where his boat was and he said,

"We have to hide you. You can stay with me."

She smiled that soft, empty smile again.

"No Point. Need to be judged."

It was then he realised that she was speaking in short sentences, as though she could barely communicate.

"I don't want it to end like this."

He said, trying to hold on to her, his hands passing through her continuously. She lifted her hand as well, to touch his face, but couldn't. She smiled once more and stepped back, pointing to the ferry.

"I must go."

Charon's heart broke at this. He nodded, slowly, being strong for her, knowing when he was away from her, he would probably collapse with grief. He lead her to where the other souls, as distant as she, yet still afraid of their fate, stood in the ferry. He took the oar and pushed off, taking them slowly across the river. When he was almost there, he saw his Mistress, Persephone appear and begin pacing in front of Hades' throne. As he would have kept looking, he heard,

"Love you."

He turned, quickly and saw Rena looking up at him, her eyes beseeching, yet distant.

"What did you say?"

"Before I go. Love you."

He gasped out a breath as he heard those words. His heart stuttered and he almost dropped his oar. The words he had wished for and dreamed of.

"I love you, too."

He whispered. She smiled and was obviously trying to speak, but couldn't get out the words.

"Figures that now, when I want you to speak, you aren't able to."

He said, softly, trying to see her smile one last time before he said goodbye. He was rewarded with a soft, gentle smile, as he felt the ferry hit the shore. The other souls left and she whispered,

"Goodbye. Love you."

Before turning and leaning. He stretched out his hand to grab her but it passed through her. His eyes closed with grief and he fell to the bottom of his ferry, crying for the love he had lost.

Seph was furious. Her husband could be so heartless sometimes it chilled her to the bone. He had killed one to save another. As sacrifices went, this one sucked. He could have found a way. Someway. As she wracked her mind to find an alternative, she came up blank. She froze. Had this been the only way? She felt a sob well up as she remembered the baby she had watched grow up into a woman. He heart was as big as her mouth. She sobbed, covering her mouth, and fell into her throne next to her husband's. At once, she felt surrounded by a comforting embrace and snuggled into what she knew was her husband.

"Why did she have to die, Hades? She brought everyone such joy."

"I know."

He whispered against her hair.

"There was no other way. He would have killed both his son and Xendra if I hadn't, Seph. If Xendra was harmed, I would have broken my oath on Styx and died as well, taking the Underworld with me. When the Underworld is gone, the other worlds will perish as well. There is a balance, Seph. You know that. One life compared to so many others is a small sacrifice."

She sniffled, her heart breaking for the child who had to be sacrificed and had been to willing to be sacrificed as well.

"She was just protecting her brother's love."

"I know."

Hades whispered, against her hair.

Hades hated seeing his wife like this. She was devastated by Rena's death and he could feel her memories of the child rushing through her, making her even more grief-stricken. Through her memories, he saw Rena's life and joy. His heart, usually icy to others, melted just a little. She was like the daughter he never wanted. She truly _was_ a fungus. He looked up, his black eyes noticing her in the line of souls. He kissed his wife's head as he looked over and saw Charon crying in his boat. His heart clenched. He had never seen Charon act this way. He would implement his plan now, before it was too late.

Rena made her way towards the throne, with the other souls as she saw Seph crying in Hades' arms. Did she weep for her? Her emotions were distant, but she knew that she had loved Seph as well. She had been one of her best friends, a willing confidante. She stepped up to be judged as she saw Hades whisper,

"She's here."

To his wife. Seph looked up, saw Rena and as their eyes met, Rena felt a distant tug on where he heart would have been. She glanced back to where Charon had been and felt the ache increase as she saw him kneeling in his boat.

"Serena, beloved daughter of Ares."

Hades said, authoritatively.

"Are you here to be judged?"

"Yes."

She said, weakly.

"You do remember of course, that your soul is mine?"

Rena stared at him, confused.

"What?"

Seph asked, for her.

"She signed her soul to me in exchange for her brothers."

"What? When?"

Seph asked, once more.

"Before she left, I took her signature in blood on a soul contract, just in case."

He lifted the piece of glowing paper that he held in his hand.

"But she hasn't killed anyone."

Seph said, softly, looking at her husband, confused.

"Yes she has. At that point, the contract was fully established. Your brother's soul is his own now. You, however, are mine to do with what I please."

Rena closed her eyes, in relief. At least now, her sacrifice was worth it. Her brother had the woman he loved as well as his soul. She was so grateful she could repay him for all he had done throughout his life for her. Finally, she was useful. It was just sad she had to wait until she died before she was of some use.

"Do with me?"

She was able to get out.

"What's wrong with your voice? All souls are able to speak properly."

Seph said, worried. Hades looked away at that and said, guiltily,

"I'm not sure."

"Hades!"

Seph said, slapping his arm.

"I'm sorry, but she talks too much!"

A distant anger ran through Rena. She had had so many things to say to Charon that, because of Hades, she hadn't been able to.

"She'll be able to talk all she can once this deal is done. Charon!"

Charon, who had been weeping, stood up suddenly at the summons and wiped his eyes quickly, making Rena press a hand to her chest, where she still felt an ache.

"Yes, my lord?"

He asked as he came towards them.

"Charon, son of Nyx and Erebos, a God in his own right, I gift to you, the soul of Serena, daughter of Ares."

"What?"

Charon asked, his head lifting.

"She is your responsibility. You will care for her and keep her safe from any harm."

Charon turned to look at Rena and they both stared at each other, dumbstruck. Hades lifted his palm, aiming it in Rena's direction and closed his eyes. She felt herself growing heavy and cumbersome, and panicked for a minute, looking down at herself, until she realised that he was returning her corporeal body. She looked at Charon and felt tears of joy pooling in her eyes. She looked at Hades as he lowered her hand and whispered,

"Thank you."

He nodded, solemnly and began judging the other souls. Rena was about to run towards Charon when she felt a pulse of power. Hades stood from where he sat, ready to defend his realm when Ares appeared in front of Rena.

Ares felt her again. He knew, in his soul, she was back. Her body began disappearing from where he held her and he knew what was happening. Someone was bringing his baby back to life. He held his breath as she disappeared totally from his arms. He searched for her with his powers and felt her, like a bright light in the Underworld. He closed his eyes, overjoyed before materializing just in front of her.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw her. She stood there, in front of him, just as she had looked before she died. He reached a trembling hand for her face and she smiled, taking it and pressing her soft cheek to it.

"Daddy."

She whispered, with love in her voice. Ares couldn't help himself from sobbing and grabbing her into a fierce hug.

"My precious child."

He whispered. He turned to where Hades stood, knowing he had done this and said,

"Thank you."

Shocked, Hades nodded slightly.

"I love you."

He whispered against her hair, his fatherly love overflowing. She was returned unto him. His only true joy.

"I love you too, Daddy."

She said, rocking him, slowly.

"Can we return to Olympus now?"

She pulled away, sadly and said,

"I can't daddy."

"What?"

He asked, confused.

"I must stay here, daddy."

"Or you'll die again?"

He asked, worried.

"No. My soul isn't mine anymore. I sold it to return Aristos' soul."

"Don't speak that traitor's name again, Rena."

He said, cradling her precious face, which seemed so small and fragile, just as when she was a baby, in his large hands.

"He's my brother, daddy, and if it wasn't for that I wouldn't be here."

"If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have died!"

He said, trying to get her to understand.

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have had a reason to live!"

She said and he gasped, pulling away from her.

"What?"

"Daddy, I love you more than anything. I love Aristos too, but I have nothing more. That's all I have. After coming to the Underworld, I understand that there's so much more than just that. I love someone else too, and I belong to him now."

Shocked, Ares turned to look at Hades.

"No, not him, daddy. He gave my soul to another God."

"Who?"

Ares asked, shocked. She pointed to Charon where he stood and Ares could feel his heart fill with dread.

"The deformed ferryman? You love him?"

He turned back to his daughter, shocked. She grabbed his face in her hands and said,

"Listen to me, daddy. Let this prejudice you have go. Please, for me. I love him. My soul is his. You need to accept him. For me."

Here she was, his little girl, begging him to accept the man she loved where before she had been lying dead in his arms. He knew now, that if he had accepted his son's love as well, she wouldn't have died. His ignorance had blinded him to what was really important, but the death and return of his cherished daughter had shown him what thousands of years had not. He looked over at where Charon stood before hugging his daughter close to him.

"I love you, little bit."

He whispered, using the nickname he reserved for when they were alone.

"Love you too, big bit."

She whispered, making him smile. He held her face in his hands after he put her down.

"Visit me."

He said, adamant.

"Every two days, daddy."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head before taking her to where Charon stood, placing her hand in his.

"Take care of her or I will kill you."

Charon nodded and said,

"I will."

Ares looked at his treasured child once more before returning back to his home in Olympus.

**E/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Good, bad, awful? Please review and tell me. Also, if you have any comments, **_**at all**_** including criticism please review and tell me about it. Thank you so much for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 Lemon

**This chapter actually REALLY sucks AND its short, but I tried... School starts on Monday and I promised myself I would finish this during the vacation. So here you go. :) ****It really does suck, though... if y'all want anything added, such as lemons and so forth, then gimme a shout and I'll try to get it 2 u. :)**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read my story. You guys are awesome! You're the reason I'm writing. :D**

**I think this might be the last Hades/Seph story I'm doing, 'cause I don't have any more ideas. :D If anyone has any, though, hit me up. :) ****I'll be sure to try to write a story (even just a one-shot) with it. **

**I'd like to thank lovably17, loveit, missylaroux, USWeasilgirl, thisisnotapennameO.o, Nephema, Antheila for reviewing! I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed the entire story. :) ****That would be ErikkaCrotts, Fostersb, Miseriie, CheetoFlavoredLove, CuteANDSexxxy17, nolechic512, peaches, GypsyWanderer93, Niffer01, PorcelainDreamsx, RandomPersonOfDoom, ****aleaiactaest93****, missylaroux, somehowivy, Anonymous, Typos, ****tigerpower494****, ****PatCrosby87****, ****Cassange****, BfjslpAjll, ****PomegranatePixy16****, ****KL93****, me, Sephy, ****Calm-Waters****, ****MorganaCraven****, Forgot-to-login, ****Liz86000****, ****rnevets**** (wutless snuggs), Someone who didn't leave their name :) ****, ****altogirl156****, ****liliesandroses****, ****PrincessofSea****, ****RainbowKitteh13****, ****Guardian Izz****, ****BlueLilyInDarkness****, loveit, ****thisisnotapenname0.o****, ****Nephema****, ****Antheila****. Thank you so much! :)**

**Ok, there are 3 epilogues I guess. The first is Charon and Rena, the second is Xendra and Aristos and the third is Hades and Seph.**

**So in that order:**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue 1: Charon and Rena

Charon turned to look at his Rena, a smile playing on his lips. She grinned from where she stood and he made his way in front of her.

"I need to know, Rena. Do you mind being with me for the rest of eternity?"

She grinned up at him and said,

"_Well,_ now that you mention it,"

She paused with her finger against her bottom lip as if considering before grinning again and throwing her arms around him.

"'Course not, you idiot!"

"Well, I'm glad we cleared that up. Enjoy yourselves, boys and girls. I'm taking my wife home."

Hades said from his position near the throne, before scooping up Seph and taking her into the castle.

Charon glanced back at Rena and saw her smiling up at him. She glanced at Seph and Hades and then back at him, wiggling her eyebrows, suggestively. Charon almost choked on a breath.

"What? Oh come _on_, do I hafta spell it out for you? Take me into your arms and carry me to your home. Gods, Charon, I thought _I _was the dumb one in the relationship?"

Charon laughed, softly before scooping her up into his arms and transported them to his home. Rena stared at him, confused.

"You can do that?"

He chuckled.

"Yes, I just choose not to use it very often. I prefer the traditional means of travel."

"Oh. Well, you're lame! If I had that power I would be poofing from here there and everywhere!"

He smiled and set her down so that she stood in front of him. Her smile turned serious for a second and she said,

"What about you?"

He gave her a confused look and she continued,

"Are you going to be okay with putting up with me for the rest of eternity? I'm kind of... Well... Don't tell anyone I said this, but, as hard as it is to believe, some people find me a tad annoying."

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"I would have never guessed."

He said, with a smile, against her hair.

"I'm _serious_."

"You are the _only_ person I want to spend the rest of eternity with."

He whispered.

"Yay."

She said, happily, a smile blossoming, before she pulled away and said,

"Now, for the face."

Before lifting her hands to his hood. He smiled, patiently, but she stopped before she reached it.

"I just want you to know that no matter what you look like, I'm still going to love you, because it's_ you_ under there, okay?"

He grinned and said,

"I love you as well, Rena."

* * *

Rena reached up and lowered his hood, slowly, her eyes widening as she lowered it more and more, revealing one the most handsome visages she had seen since... ever. He was gorgeous. His eyes were the darkest blue she had ever seen and his hair was of the most gorgeous black. It was short and had a few waves, making her hand itch to run her fingers through them. He had a slight stubble on his chin and cheeks that made heat pool low in her stomach.

"You're... beautiful."

She whispered.

"No, I'm not. You are."

She took a few more moments, memorising his face, while he did the same with her, before she smacked him across the arm.

"Why the _hell_ did you make me think you were a deformed imp? Or a demon or something?"

"I never told you that."

He said, logically.

"But you never said anything against it, either! And you never said anything when people called you deformed. You're the _furthest_ thing from deformed!... I think. I'm just going to have to see the rest of you to make sure."

She said with a grin. He flushed, before saying,

"_All _of me?"

She wiggled her eyebrows again and whispered,

"Oh yeah."

Before pressing her mouth against his.

"I love you."

She murmured. He smiled against her lips and said,

"And I, you."

Before getting lost in her kiss.

* * *

**Epilogue 2: Xendra and Aristos.**

Aristos held Xendra in his arms as she wept.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Stop blaming yourself, love. You'll make yourself sick."

He whispered, against her hair.

Suddenly, in a flash of blue smoke, Hecate appeared before them.

"Will you two stop blubbering for a moment so I can talk to you?"

Aristos bowed his head to her as Xendra continued sobbing in his arms.

"Greetings, Hecate."

Hecate rolled her eyes and said,

"Okay, let's make this quick. I have a date. Now, my Lord Hades, would have come himself, but he's a bit preoccupied at the moment. You can stop crying, because Rena's not dead."

"What?"

They both said, jumping up from where they were.

"Where is she?"

They both asked again, simultaneously.

"She's safe. Gods, calm yourselves down before you both have aneurysms. Can you say high strung? Geez. As I was saying, she is alive and well. She sold her sold to return yours."

At once, Aristos' happy expression fled and was replaced by one of guilt and grief.

"No, no, you idiot. It's a good thing! With her soul, Hades brought her back to life. So, basically, all is good and well... Other than the fact that Hades gave her soul to another God, so now she eternally belongs to him."

At once, Aristos' protective instincts were out.

"Who? Where can I find him?"

He asked, at once, releasing Xendra to step towards Hecate.

"Down boy. She's in good hands. They love each other dearly. Trust me. I would know."

"Is he the man she speaks of? The man she loves?"

Xendra asked, quietly from where she stood. Hecate turned to her with a smile, glad that she cared for Rena.

"Yes. He'll treat her like a queen, have no worries."

Xen nodded with a small smile and Aristos controlled his temper, still not happy.

Hecate smiled at them and said,

"Well, my work is done here. Goodbye."

She lifted her hand in a wave and disappeared the same way she came. Xen saw Aristos' shoulders bunched and smiled, softly. He was ever protective. She touched his tensed shoulder and smoothed her hand over it.

"Worry not, love. She will be happy with him."

"She's too young."

He said, gruffly.

"And I am not?"

She said, grinning. She was twenty three, a mere year older than Xendra.

"It's not the same. She's not like you. She _acts_ like a five year old. She's too young for this."

Xen smiled, and hugged him from behind, holding him close, finally able to fully appreciate the fact that her Aristos was with her.

"I think she'll be fine. From the way she spoke, she loves him almost as much as I love you."

She could feel him relax, incrementally, and his hands found hers, over his heart.

"I love you too, Xen."

He turned and took her mouth in a soft kiss. When they broke apart, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you."

He said. She grinned and asked,

"As much as I've missed you?"

"More."

He said, with a smile.

He nuzzled her cheek and lifted her into his arms, taking her to the bed where they had just been a few minutes ago.

"Can you believe we can finally be together without worrying about being caught?"

He smiled, softly, his heart still a bit broken after his father disowned him, but mending slightly as he looked at her.

"Finally."

He whispered, kissing her throat.

"I think we should visit Rena."

He lifted his head, confused.

"Now?"

"Well, no. Later. After I've had my fill of you."

She said, smiling and stroking his cheek, blushing.

"When do you think that will be?"

He asked, grinning. She searched his eyes, absorbing his precious face.

"Never."

She whispered and kissed him softly.

* * *

**WARNING: This section contains sexual material****. If you are offended by this, please skip that part. Thank you!**

**Epilogue 3: Hades and Seph**

Hades took his wife straight to their bedroom, leaving everyone to their own devices.

"I've missed you."

He said, putting her on the bed and going down with her, on top of her.

"I missed you too."

She said, arching against him, moaning. Hades removed their clothing with a flick of his hand.

He chose that moment to dip his head down to her breast. Seph's thoughts scattered as he teased her.

Wanting more of him, she laid back, drawing him with her. Hades was completely dazed by the taste of his woman and by the fact she was finally here with him without a deadline. He sucked his breath in sharply as she took him in her hand. She placed a blistering kiss to his stomach before she took him into her mouth. Hades' head kicked back on the bed and he moaned as she mouthed him.

* * *

Seph moaned at the taste of her husband but was cut short as Hades pulled her against him. It felt so good to be with her husband again. Wanting to please him, she turned him over and straddled his hips before she slowly slid her body onto his. He hissed before he bit his lip and lifted his hips to drive himself even deeper into her. The look of pure pleasure on his face thrilled her. She took his hand in hers and held it close, love for him flooding her.

Hades sighed as he teased her lips while her damp hair fell around them. Oh yeah, this was what he'd needed in the worst sort of way. She rode him slow and easy, at least in the beginning. But after a few minutes, she quickened her strokes. Sensing what she needed, he rolled over with her until she was beneath him.

Seph arched her back as Hades leaned back and thrust himself deep inside her. He moved faster and faster, spurring her pleasure on until she couldn't take it anymore. When she came, her orgasm was so fierce that she screamed out from it.

She saw the fire in his eyes as he smiled down at her. He moved even faster until he joined her in that perfect moment of bliss. She cradled him with her whole body as she drifted back from the rippling edge. He felt so wickedly good as she ran her hand over the muscles of his back.

She hadn't felt so at peace in a long time and for that she was truly grateful. Overwhelmed by the feeling she pressed her cheek to his so that she could feel his prickly whiskers. Finally, she was back home, with her beloved husband, and all was well.

* * *

That was the story, dear travellers, of three loves that will never be known, never be proven, but are as real as both you and I. I leave you now, with this tale and with the knowledge that even if it sometimes seems unattainable, love exists and finds us even in the most unexpected places.

* * *

**E/N: Thank you so much for reading... again! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if I made any mistakes! And if you have any comments, good or bad, please feel free to leave a review. Criticism is welcome! Again, any ideas, u can pm me or even add it in the review! :)**


End file.
